Dawn of a New World (Archivo 2)
2018-2019 2018 - Primer Semestre República Francesa Este año es un tanto más tranquilo que el anterior, y pese a la decepción que significó el primer año de gobierno del señor presidente, François Fillon, exceptuando sus políticas económicas, el panorama general mejora para el la patria del coquelet. Un reciente florecimiento económico y un replantamiento de los mercados franceses ha propiciado no sólo un desarollo considerable, sino el nacimiento de una sociedad cada vez más tolerante, en un país cada vez más diverso; los franceses se han acostumbrado a convivir entre diferentes credos y razas, y estas han comprendido también su necesidad de adaptarse e integrarse en el país que les ha acogido; los niveles de emprendimeitno de los refugiados, de hecho, no hacen más que dar un considerable, pero sobre todo simbólico, impulso a la actual escalada económica. El país en cuestión, crece, más allá de lo material. Se toman políticas un tanto alternativas en cuanto a los terroristas, que cada vez consiguen menos adeptos dada la reciente inclusión. Sin embargo, si que se logran localizar y capturar varias celulas vinculadas con organizaciones como el Daesh, en cuyo caso son procesados conforme a la ley; y aquí viene el giro, puesto que en lugar del castigo, se les ofrecen los benficios de una sociedad como la que se esta convirtiendo la francesa, e intentando llegar a la raíz del conflicto, en donde el rechazo guarda un oscuro sitio. Las políticas pretenden responder a un probema de deshumanización y endurecimieno, con justo lo contrario, la dignificación y la sensibilidad; la reparación de quienes ,en la mayoría de los casos, son víctimas. En la mayoría de los casos se logra la reforma de los jóvenes, aunque bajo una esrecha vigilancia; para otros, desafortunadamente, se les presenta un futuro más bien infeliz. En cualquier caso, significa un paso mayúsculo para una patria que ha vivido más de una vez las consecuencias de la intolerancia y el fanatismo. Se condenan ante las Naciones Unidas las acciones de la República Popular China, que representan justamente lo que se combate ahora mismo con las políticas inclusivas, ya presentadas. Por prudencia no se toman mayores acciones, pero si que se efetua un cauteloso distanciamiento. Se sugiere incuso su exclusión de las Naciones Unidas hasta que el gobierno chino ofrezca disculpas sobre sus barbáricas acciones, y presente un plan de reparación. Mientras tanto la inmensa mayoría de nuestras inversiones en China son despalzadas a países como la India, Nigeria, Brasil, y otros cuantos del Suroeste Asiático, necesitados de estímulos económicos y con gran potencial. Se manifiesta un sincero apoyo al proceso de democratización en Marruecos, a quienes, como metrópoli histórica, París ofrece auxilio y protección, para asegurar un aliado duradero en la región. Se envían consejeros a la capital marroquí, entre otras cosas para emprender un plan que abrirá las puertas del turismo a Marruecos. Se presenta ante los mediadores del proceso de paz en Siria, la intervención diplomática de la nación francesa, como histórica metrópoli que fue, y sobre todo trás las recientes direcciones emprendidas sobre los radicalizados: "la misión no es el castigo ni el sometimiento, sino una paz compasiva, y la reconciliación entre los sirios, en un país marcado por la guerra, quizá, más catastrófica de los tiempos recientes". Finalmente, ya en temas nacionales, se emprende un plan de renovación urbana de la ville lumière, ára intentar reducir la mancha urbana y resdistribuir la riqueza parisina. "La France a fait la France, elle est fille de sa liberté". -''Jules Michelet España ''No podemos tolerar que nuestras ciudades legitimas, Ceuta y Melilla, las cuales han pertenecido a España de facto y de irue desde hace siglos vengan siendo reclamadas por aquellos quienes no han tenido un control de estas ciudades desde hace siglos. Nuestro país no puede permitir dicho despropósito y aún mas cuando en nuestra frontera se encuentran numerosas divisiones de infantería, aviación y motorizadas. Como presidente de este país no lo permitiré. A inicios de año el presidente queda aliviado tras el referéndum de Cataluña y declara que Cataluña "Ha decidido, ilegalmente, permanecer en España" ''pero este alivió queda roto tras la entrada al congreso, en forma de real decreto, del proyecto de ley para transformar a España en un país federal. El rey da un discurso por la televisión pública donde expresa su convicción para que en España no vuelva a ocurrir ningún deseo separatista. El proyecto de ley se centra en una '''reforma de la constitución' para sustituir las comunidades autónomas y el sistema de centralización español a un sistema federal asimétrico donde las regiones tendrán un grado de autonomía diferente según el deseo de la población, que será expresado mediante un referéndum. El referéndum es realizado el 4 de Abril con los siguientes resultados: * Andalucia: ** 66% Estado Federal. ** 30% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 4% Sujeto Federal con mayor Autonomía. * Aragón: ** 54% Estado Federal. ** 45% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 1% Sujeto Federal con mayor Autonomía. * Principado de Asturias: ** 51.6% Estado Federal. ** 48% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 0.4% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía * Islas Baleares: ** 50% Estado Federal ** 49% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 0% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Canarias: ** 58% Estado Federal. ** 35% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 2% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Cantabria: ** 54% Estado Federal. ** 40% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 6% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Castilla-La Mancha: ** 75% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 24.8% Estado Federal. ** 0.2% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Castilla y León: ** 66% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 33% Estado Federal. ** 1% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Cataluña: ** 50% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. ** 48% Estado Federal. ** 2% Comunidad Autónoma. * Comunidad Valenciana: ** 56% Estado Federal. ** 43% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 1% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Extremadura: ** 68% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 32% Estado Federal. ** 0% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. * Galicia: ** 53% Estado Federal. ** 44% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. ** 3% Comunidad Autónoma. * La Rioja: ** 58% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 41.98% Estado Federal ** 0.02% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía * Comunidad de Madrid: ** 53% Sujeto Especial (Debido a la localización de la capital) ** 48% Comunidad Autónoma * Comunidad Foral de Navarra: ** 51% Estado Federal ** 21% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. ** 28% Comunidad Foral. * País Vasco: ** 62% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. ** 34% Estado Federal. ** 2% Comunidad Autónoma. * Región de Murcia: ** 63% Comunidad Autónoma. ** 38% Estado Federal. ** 0% Sujeto Federal con Mayor Autonomía. Continura (Seguiré hoy, no pasen turno) Marruecos El rey de Marruecos Mohamed VI tras anunciar ante la ONU que las ciudades de Ceuta y Melilla ocupadas por el Reino de España son legítimamente marroquís se nota el incremento del ejercito y por tanto plantea aprovecharlo de manera política instando políticas a favor de la imagen del Gran Marruecos que se tenia en tiempos de su abuelo, sin embargo también para intentar salir del problema de corrupción que afecta a los marroquí, por tanto se da inicio a un golpe militar donde se establece de manera temporal la dignidad del Rey como jefe absoluto y se da inicio a un proceso de democratización panmagreb* que tomara, entre otras cosas, el sistema gubernamental de Gran Bretaña adaptando algunos conceptos al Marruecos y plasmando un poco de las leyes Islámicas, esperando de esta manera que los distritos electorales funcionen para que los funcionarios públicos rindan realmente cuentas a sus votantes, sin embargo se mantiene de amplia manera la dignidad del Rey y por tanto sus poderes e influencia, sin embargo el rey dice que se mantendrá durante muchas de estas ocasiones como meramente un símbolo de unidad y jefe religioso del país. Se espera que las elecciones sean en Noviembre de este año, por lo que se ve en el movimiento político dos grandes partidos se han formado, el Partido Conservador Marroquí (sucesor inmediato del anterior Partido de la Justicia y el Desarrollo) liderado por el exprimer ministro, que tiene mermada su imagen por la corrupción y el Partido de la Unidad Progresista liderado por el sahauri Khalihenna Ould Errachid que ha tomado una imagen de erradicar corrupción. Respecto al sahara, parte del ejercito es movilizado a esta zona con el objeto de hacer que los rebeldes y terroristas sean de una vez erradicados, al pueblo de estos territorios se les reconoce sus derechos como legítimos marroquís y por tanto tendrán derecho al voto en estos terrenos que tendrán igualmente representación en el parlamento con sus respectivos distritos, sin embargo, se mantendrá, aunque de manera mas suave, el gobierno militar en la zona. Se exige la rendición de los rebeldes y se les invita a una mesa de discusión para que acepten su identidad como legítimos marroquís. En el ámbito internacional y buscando inversión extranjera se intenta presentar una buena imagen en la federación rusa y la República Popular China (a los que se les pide de manera sutil protección), además de manera indirecta se intuyen futuros lazos con el gobierno americano de Washington. Democratización panmagreb: Doctrina que intenta combinar la idea de una democracia al estilo británico con bases islámicas e integradoras de los pueblos presentes en el Magreb y que de igualmente confluye con la idea del Gran Marruecos. México Tras los fatídicos resultados de las elecciones del 3 de junio, se anunció una segunda vuelta electoral, en la que participaron los dos candidatos que obtuvieron el mayor porcentaje de votos de la primera vuelta: Andrés Manuel López Obrador (MORENA) y Margarita Zavala (PAN). También se anunció el desarrollo de coaliciones de partidos que apoyarían a dichos candidatos: El PRD, MC, PT y POS apoyarían la candidatura de López Obrador; mientras que el PANAL, el PVEM y el PES apoyarían a Zavala; en contraste, el PRI declaró que se mantendrá fuera de la segunda vuelta debido a los peores resultados obtenidos por ese partido en todos sus años de existencia. El 1 de julio de 2018, Andrés Manuel Lopez Obrador fue declarado ganador al haber obtenido el 60% de las votaciones. Durante todo el mes de julio, el presidente electo, Andrés Manuel López Obrador, se reunió en diferentes ocasiones con el presidente interino Salvador Cienfuegos para poder asegurar una sucesión ordenada. Cambiando a otros temas, el Senado aprobó, por mayoría, una ley que permite la legalización de las drogas (principalmente la cannabis), pero cuya circulación será controlada por el gobierno (es decir, se prohibirá la venta a menores de edad, tal como el tabaco y el alcohol, así como también serían ilegales toda forma de producción, fabricación, plantación, tráfico o posesión de drogas, salvo que las cantidades de esta última sean para uso personal o para uso medicinal). Con esta medida, se espera que la marihuana medicinal se pueda vender en varias farmacias del país en los próximos días. El Congreso también aprobó una serie de reformas económicas para atraer la inversión extranjera, por lo que se busca bajar los impuestos de renta, para hacer que las empresas se sientan atraídas a invertir en nuestro país. Con la llegada de nuevas empresas, bajará el desempleo, aumentará el dinero en circulación y subirá el consumo; y el dinero perdido se subsanará con el impuesto al consumo con creces. En el ámbito internacional, el gobierno de México condena los actos terroristas realizados en Suecia, India, China y Sudán, por lo que la secretaría de relaciones exteriores se solidariza con los gobiernos de estos países, así como también con los familiares de las víctimas de semejantes actos barbáricos. La SRE también anuncia que México reconoce a la República de Kurdistán como una nación libre, soberana e independiente. Se envía una propuesta a la OANAT para que México se convierta en un miembro observador. China Tras los exitosos bombardeos en Raqqah se decide continuar con los ataques a ciudades controladas por ISIS buscando destrozar por completo su moral combativa, el siguiente objetivo es Deir ez-Zor, se repiten los bombardeos de precisión con bombas explosivas y perforantes sobre puentes, carreteras, mezquitas y estaciones de bomberos durante dos días para al día siguiente lanzar un devastador bombardeo con 350 misiles no nucleares que totalizan 2.800 toneladas de bombas para luego regarla con 1.000 toneladas de napalm y fósforo blanco. Comenzamos a invertir en Marruecos y buscamos un acuerdo de defensa siempre y cuando permitan que barcos chinos atraquen en sus puertos y nuestros aviones usen sus aeródromos ademas de permitir una base militar china que albergue 12.000 de nuestros soldados (Financiada enteramente por China claramente). Presentamos las condolencias de rigor a las familias de los 23 ciudadanos chinos salvajemente ejecutados en nombre de una fe de odio e intolerancia, una fe que de ahora en mas sera proclamada proscrita por nuestro gobierno por "incitar al odio y la barbarie", las medidas que se tomaran en contra de esto serán severas. Inmediatamente se comienza la persecusion de uigures, huies, kazajos y demás etnias islámicas, las que son declaradas como "enemigas del Estado" procediéndose a expropiar sus bienes inmediatamente, se crean campos de internamiento para estos ubicados en los desiertos del noroeste de China donde unos 3 millones de mujeres y hombres en edad reproductiva son esterilizados a la fuerza en el transcurso de 6 meses para luego ser llevados a trabajar en condiciones infrahumanas en minas de carbón chinas, otro millón de musulmanes considerados demasiado viejos o inútiles para trabajar son correspondientemente eutanasiados, mientras la totalidad de los niños menores de 10 años son diseminados por orfanatos chinos donde se los reeducara para que olviden el islam y sean criados como chinos. Desde luego todas estas medidas se intentan mantener en el mas estricto secreto gubernamental. Siguiendo nuestra política de tolerancia 0 con el islam buscamos reubicar en Arabia a algunos musulmanes mas, que consideramos es donde pertenecen, unos 200.000 son deportados en cargueros atestados rumbo a las costas sirias y esperamos poder enviar un millón mas en los dos años siguientes. Rusia Política interior En política interior, el Ministro de Interior, Vladimir Kolkoltsev, anuncia el éxito arrollador de las medidas contra la mafia y los delincuentes. Esta postura triunfalista es criticada por sectores de la oposición que consideran que la pérdida de vidas de policías y soldados en esta "guerra contra la mafia" ha sido "inaceptable". En otro orden de cosas, el dinero requisado a las mafias ha sido invertido en su totalidad en sanear los sectores educativo y sanitario, pues "así esos criminales compensarán al pueblo al que oprimieron". Igualmente, el Ministro de Cultura, Vladimir Medinsky, anuncia su propuesta de un programa educativo moderno, que ponga un mayor énfasis en el uso de las nuevas tecnologías, en la culturización de la juventud rusa (con el objetivo secreto de erradicar a los poligoneros y demás esperpentos de la incultura) y en el orgullo nacional ruso, para lo que solicita un incremento en su presupuesto del 30% este año y la posibilidad de ampliarlo a un 50%. También se recomienda prohibir la emisión de programas de la llamada "telerrealidad" en la televisión rusa, descrita despectivamente como "teleficción", por considerar que "son responsables directos de extender la incultura de la ordinariez y la glorificación del hedonismo y de los beneficios sin ningún esfuerzo". Igualmente anuncia su intención de "extirpar el islam de la sociedad mediante la educación", así como la intención de financiar investigaciones en los archivos sobre lo que realmente ocurrió en la Gran Guerra Patriótica, para dictaminar si Stalin "como buen georgiano, traicionó a la Madre Rusia en nombre de oscuras intenciones". El ministro de industria Manturov afirma que "Rusia debe desarrollarse en tecnología civil, igual que lo hace en tecnología militar", por lo que recomienda una mayor inversión en industrias ligeras y de manufacturación de bienes de consumo, pues "somos un país rico que tiene muchos recursos y es hora de que los aprovechemos". Para fomentar el comercio, recomienda así mismo declarar Kaliningrado como Región Autónoma Administrativa Especial, para convertirla en uno de los principales polos comerciales del Báltico. Igualmente se plantea en la Duma (rechazada por los Liberal-Democráticos y con la abstención de los comunistas) una iniciativa ciudadana planteada por las Juventudes de Rusia Unida y la RUF, para crear una Comisión Parlamentaria llamada a investigar las privatizaciones posteriores al Colapso, por considerar que existen indicios de que fueron "irregulares en una proporción disparatadamente elevada de casos." Política exterior: Nuestra Propuesta de Paz para Siria, aceptada de modo preliminar por Estados Unidos y Siria (o eso me dijeron en el chat) incluye los siguientes puntos: *Alto el fuego inmediato entre el Ejército Árabe Sirio y el Ejército Libre Sirio, así como sus aliados. *Creación de corredores seguros para evacuar a los civiles de las zonas de combate. *Continuación de las operaciones contra Daesh/ISIS, el verdadero enemigo, hasta su total destrucción. Se espera de todos los implicados que continúen la guerra contra Daesh. *Creación de una misión conjunta para unificar todas las misiones anti-Daesh, dirigida principalmente por Estados Unidos, Irak, Rusia y Siria. *La misión conjunta tendrá amplia autonomía para actuar según la situación sobre el terreno (para que no pase que puedan atacar a Daesh pero no lo hagan porque estén esperando instrucciones, y cuando estas lleguen la situación haya cambiado a peor) *Siria concederá amplia autonomía al Kurdistán sirio. *En un plazo máximo de seis meses tras la destrucción de Daesh, desarme del ELS y elecciones libres en Siria. Si quieren ejercer de oposición, que sea en las urnas y no con armas. *Presencia de observadores internacionales sobre el terreno para verificar la paz y la legitimidad de las elecciones (Seguro que Chris iba a pedir esto) Para ayudar al correcto desarrollo de esta medida de paz, anunciamos el despliegue de 25.000 soldados en territorio sirio, apoyados por 200 blindados y otros 300 vehículos auxiliares (lease GAZ Tiger, transportes de personal, etc). Su misión primordial será "la lucha contra Daesh y solo contra Daesh" (nada de usarlos para atacar a los otros grupos opositores) pero el Ministro de Defensa, Sergei Shoigu, cree necesario advertir que "si nuestros hombres son atacados podrán responder de forma proporcional", en clara advertencia a "potenciales provocadores que quieran enfangar el conflicto aún mas". Por el momento no adoptamos ninguna medida para reconocer ni desconocer a Kurdistán, pues consideramos inaceptable que quieran cortarle territorios a Siria antes siquiera del acuerdo de paz. Por otra parte, si realmente llegan a consolidarse como Estado, siempre se estará a tiempo de reconocerlos. Ofrecemos a Marruecos un acuerdo comercial por el cual les vendemos petroleo e invertiremos en sus empresas locales. Nos interesan especialmente la pesquería y la minería de fosfatos, así como invertir en sus industrias de manufacturas, pues creemos que este sector puede tener un buen futuro. Otra área de interés es el posible turismo de sol y playa y los precios bajos (a diferencia de lo que ocurre con España). Estamos así mismo interesados en la construcción de una base naval y aérea en Tetuan, financiada por nosotros, así como el derecho a usar sus puertos y aeropuertos, para "garantizar la seguridad de navegación en el Estrecho". Una oferta similar es presentada en España. Al mismo tiempo, las inversiones en España se mantienen y hasta se aumentan, especialmente en sectores como el inmobiliario, el turístico, el minero, y el de industrias de tecnología. Ofrecemos así mismo a España y Marruecos ejercer de mediador entre ambas naciones. para evitar el estallido de un conflicto que aseguramos "no beneficiará a nadie" y además "acrecentará el peligro de cruzar el estrecho". Por lo que pedimos que cesen las reclamaciones territoriales por parte de ambas partes. Respecto a los rumores de que Ucrania planea incumplir los acuerdos de Minsk, se adoptan medidas punitivas correspondientes: a saber, envío de observadores e instructores a las milicias del Donbass para comprobar in situ que esto es cierto, y un refuerzo de la inteligencia dentro del Gobierno de Kiev. En caso de que se compruebe que así es, se adoptarán las siguientes medidas de retroversión: *Refuerzo de la vigilancia, tanto policiaca como militar, en las fronteras con Ucrania, especialmente en la zona controlada por el régimen de Kiev. Animamos a Bielorrusia a hacer lo mismo. *Petición ante la ONU para investigar la "deriva militarista" de Ucrania, que "reprime a tiros a los que llama sus propios ciudadanos" para "obligarlos por la fuerza a permanecer sometidos". *Ejecuciones quirúrgicas de líderes nacionalistas ultraderechistas ucranianos, limitados a los mandos de las llamadas "milicias de autodefensa" tipo Pryvviet Sektor (a quienes nadie ha elegido y principales responsables de la violencia), organizados de tal manera que, incluso aunque fracasen, todas las pruebas apunten al propio servicio secreto ucraniano. El objetivo es castigar a los que consideramos principales responsables del conflicto. *La medida anteriormente descrita NO, reiteramos, NO será aplicada a los políticos legítimos ucranianos (lease ministros, Presidente y parlamentarios). Por muy en desacuerdo que estemos con ellos, nos interesa llegar a un acuerdo diplomático y matarlos no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo. *Incautación de los bienes de los ultraderechistas ucranianos en Rusia y su subasta a rusos. Aparte de eso, presentamos una moción ante la ONU pidiendo que se declare a Arabia Saudita como "País patrocinador del terrorismo" y se actúe en consecuencia. Se dan órdenes a nuestra Armada para registrar todos los barcos con bandera saudita que naveguen por el Mediterraneo, como parte de una campaña contra el embargo de armas. Se advierte a Turquía que como sigan armando a Estado Islámico, sea por el motivo que fuere, "habrá consecuencias". Tras confirmar por nosotros mismos la veracidad de dichos informes, se congelan los activos turcos en Rusia para mostrar nuestro disgusto. Taiwán La propuesta secreta de los Estados Unidos es aceptada, y se asegura que el gobierno de la República pagara la cantidad necesaria para la compra del equipo militar. Se incentiva al sector privado con leyes que faciliten la creación de empresas, y se reduce el impuesto sobre la renta a personas morales; la empresa Kymco solicita a los gobiernos de Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras y Nicaragua '''los permisos para abrir fábricas de ensamblaje en sus países, teniendo apoyo del gobierno durante las respectivas negociaciones. Además, a los países anteriormente mencionados se les propone crear un acuerdo transocéanico, con miras a fortalecer el comercio entre nuestros países. El ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores envia una propuesta de inversión al gobierno de '''Burkina Faso, que consiste en invertir la cantidad USD$40,000,000 en los sectores primario y secundario, esencialmente en la industria minera y manufacturera. La propuesta educativa a Vietnam y Tailandia se mantiene, al igual que la hecha a Filipinas para crear un acuerdo comercial. Siria La sangre sigue corriendo en este desdichado país y los malditos chinos parecen decididos a no dejarnos nada que reconstruir. Aun así, es nuestro deber completar esta santa misión de reconquista y eso haremos, bajo el liderazgo del benevolente Al-Assad. Hemos aceptado, junto a nuestros aliados rusos, un tratado donde esperamos lograr cimentar la paz definitiva en el país. Se detienen los combates contra el ELS, pero continuarán contra el ISIS. Los generales han discutido bastante y al fin se han decantado por entrar al combate urbano en Raqqa, bajo la esperanza de que sus defensores estén tan desmoralizados que la rindan. 220.000 efectivos se despliegan para completar su conquista. Volviendo al tratado, se ha de fiscalizar el paulatino desarme de el ELS, además de definir la nueva frontera con el Kurdistán, el cual recibirá una completa autonomía de la República Árabe de Siria. Los kurdos estarán sujetos a un año de prueba, en el que deberán demostrar que pueden dominar su territorio, sin cometer injusticias contra los sirios. República Federal Alemana Iniciamos el año emitiendo los resultados de los comicios de canciller federal, realizados en septiembre de 2017: CDU/CSU: Ursula von der Leyen / 55.2% AfD: Frauke Petry / 22.82% SPD: Martin Schultz / 9.03% A90/Grüne: Cem Ozdemir / 6.49% Linke: Katja Kipping / 3.51% Nulos/Blancos: 2.95% Y los primeros actos realizados por nuestra canciller federal son cerrar un gran acuerdo en materias defensivas, tecnologicas, minerales y culturales con Chile (esta todo acordado). Ademas manifestamos nuestro deseo a todos los organismos internacionales que tengan competencia en el tema, que necesitamos empezar un programa de refuerzo,mejora y engrosamiento de nuestras fuerzas armadas.Es asi como se aspira a tener una fuerzas de entre 280.000 a 400.000 soldados, 1200 a 2000 carros de combate y unos 9500-12000 auxiliares de todo tipo; 250 cazas de superioridad aerea,140 cazabombarderos; 22 fragatas: 16 destructores, y entre 2 o 3 naves equivalentes en desplazamiento y poder de destruccion a los cruceros clase Kirov de la Armada Rusa. Ademas se anuncian los estudios para ver la necesidad de operar con un portaaviones para extender nuestra influencia por el mundo. Todo esto seria un proceso paulatino hasta 2028-2035, donde se espera tener todo esto en pleno funcionamiento. Se apoya la idea de unificar un mando entre todas las fuerzas para realizar un trabajo mas eficaz en contra del Isis, al igual que se da nuestro apoyo para cese de fuego definitivo en Siria, y de hecho, se invita a las partes a firmar el posible tratado final de paz en nuestra capital, Berlin. Pasando a temas mas internos, se inyectan 120 millones de euros para acelerar la finalizacion de la remodelacion de berlin, iniciada ya el 2009. Ademas, se propone a nuestros principales empresarios (desde los de alimentos hasta los armamentisticos) a buscar nuevos mercados para la venta de sus distintos productos e iniciar asi una expansion al estilo Estados Unidos con Starbucks o cosas asi. Ademas se propone unir los estados federales de Berlin y Brandemburg para conformar el estado de Prusia, en recuerdo a la antigua provincia. Se citara a un referendum en ambos estados para ver si sus ciudadanos aprueban la idea o no. Se anuncian, ademas, programas de ayuda economica para las personas mas desposeidas del pais, que en terminos simples, les entregara 3.500 euros mensuales, bajo el compromiso firmado de que en un plazo no superior a un año encontraran trabajo estable (si es que no lo tienen), o bien, se enlisten en las fuerzas armadas o de orden. Ademas se anuncian programas de becas que ayuden a estudiantes extrajeros que quieran venir a realizar sus estudios universiarios aqui o los estudiantes de escasos recursos que no puedan pagar la cuota de matricula en nuestras universidades, sean privadas o publicas. Italia El acontecimiento del año se encuentra al inicio del mismo, ya que se presentan las elecciones generales del año 2018, que tras varias tensiones y varios escrutinios, acabarían así entre los dos mayores partidos: * Partido Democrático: '''Ganaría las elecciones con '''134 senadores '''y '''245 diputados. * Movimiento Cinco Estrellas: '''Se llevaría '''100 senadores '''y '''225 diputados. Como se puede ver, hay un estrecho margen entre los dos mayores partidos en las elecciones. Otros partidos como El Pueblo de la Libertad '''de '''Silvio Berlusconi '''sufriría una gran caída de popularidad a pesar de quedar tercero en las elecciones, esto debido a la mala administración de los asuntos internos y externos del partido, además de la pérdida de popularidad por la caída de capitales de '''Berlusconi '''y que '''Vivendi '''los superase en '''Mediaset '''en '''2016, esto también provocaría el descenso del partido Liga Norte. Las primeras medidas tras las elecciones sería iniciar ciertas votaciones en el parlamento: # Se buscaría que el impuesto de sociedades sea el mismo en todo el país. # Se buscará que todos los impuestos sean muy parecidos en todas las regiones. # Se buscará subir ligeramente los impuestos para las aerolíneas, para los turistas y subir un poco, solo un poco, el IVA. # Se buscará la aprobación de los Impuestos por Transacciones Bancarias. # Se buscará bajar ligeramente el impuesto a las industrias. # Se buscará subir ligeramente los impuestos por polución y deforestación. # Se buscará subir los impuestos por porte de armas. # Se buscará subir ligeramente los impuestos para las grandes fortunas. # Se buscará flexibilizar las condiciones del urbanismo del centro de ciudades como: Milán, Génova, Brescia, Verona, Roma, Florencia, Chioggia, Trieste, Nápoles, Tarento, Bari, Brindisi, Lecce, Reggio, Catanzaro, Salerno, Trapani, Siracusa, Cefalú, Manfredonia, Gallípoli, Cefalú, Palermo, Sassari, Ferrara, Módena, Bologna, Olbia, Cagliari, Olbia, Caltasinetta Turín '''y '''Venecia '''para así facilitar la llegada de empresas, fábricas y rascacielos, así asegurándose la inversión y el capital extranjero en nuestro territorio, además de agregar infraestructura. Estas medidas son más que nada para, en su mayoría, combatir la inseguridad, la criminalidad y la corrupción. Se intensificarán las operaciones anti-corrupción, anti-mafia y anti-estado islámico en la que se involucran nuestras fuerzas especiales, policías, fuerzas anti-drogas, anti-disturbios y servicio secreto (primero y último tanto dentro como fuera del país). Se tendrá un mayor monitoreo de transacciones bancarias y cruce por fronteras terrestres, marítimas y por aire, igual que supervisar entradas y salidas del patrimonio de los ricos (cualquiera que supere un millón de euros en patrimonio neto) y nos tomaremos más enserio la entrega de informes sobre los movimientos de su dinero. Ahora, en ámbitos más militares, intensificaremos a niveles insospechables los bombardeos contra el Estado Islámico en Libia, pero esto es solo para distraerlos, pues, como el gobierno libio aceptó nuestra propuesta, enviaremos '''45.000 soldados y 25 tanques a ocupar Misurata '''(en control de rebeldes) con el apoyo aéreo del portaaviones 'Giuseppe Garibaldi, '''también se pide el apoyo de los soldados del gobierno libio, si la operación sale bien, se empezará a usar esta ciudad como centro de operaciones para los ataques terrestres y aéreos contra el terrorismo en '''Libia. ' También enviamos al portaaviones '''Cavour '''a cruzar el '''Canal de Suez '''para llegar a '''Iraq '''y así apoyarlos en su lucha contra el terrorismo luego de que aceptaran nuestra propuesta para ello, se aclara a las naciones que haya de por medio que ese es objetivo y que el portaaviones no se mueve para violar la soberanía de nadie. Este se quedará anclado a puertos iraquíes hasta que '''EE.UU '''acepte una propuesta para abastecernos y repostar en sus bases aéreas, luego el portaaviones '''Cavour '''volvería a territorio nacional. En la '''ONU '''nos pronunciaremos duramente contra las barbáricas acciones de '''China, '''tildándolas de vándalas, barbáricas, destructivas, deplorables, penosas y muchos otros adjetivos de este tipo, pidiendo duras sanciones ¨de la magnitud de la destrucción, dolor, muerte, incertidumbre y violación de los derechos humanos e histórico-culturales patrimoniales perpetrados¨ y que '''China '''pida disculpas y pague de su propio bolsillo los destrozos causados, por sobre todo a los patrimonios culturales/históricos. Lo mismo se hablará sobre las dictatoriales e insultantes políticas en su territorio y sobre las groseras políticas de migración forzosa inútil, innecesaria e injustificada. Se pedirá el apoyo de toda nación con una relación mínimamente buena con nosotros para que nos apoyen en la campaña contra los brutales chinos en la ONU, buscando que la idea de las sanciones y el pago cobre más fuerza y sea aceptada. Se pide ante la '''Unión Europea '''que se haga lo mismo que ya se pidió ante la '''ONU. Se registra una gran entrada de capitales de empresas como Ferrero, Ansaldo STS, Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A, Fiat S.p.A, Ferrari 'y muchas otras compañías italianas (entre ellas de pasta, lasagna, pasticho, gelato, café expresso y panettone) en territorio marroquí, se piden explicaciones serias y justificadas por estos movimientos, y quedamos muy convencidos ante sus declaraciones; están haciendo inversiones y abriendo negocios e industrias en territorio marroquí pues tras ciertas declaraciones del gobierno marroquí y ciertas otras medidas, han considerado que tiene oportunidades, llegando a llamarla '¨Tierra de Oportunidades¨. Nuestro servicio secreto buscará pruebas de que la Liga Norte 'ha estado involucrada en actos terroristas (no islámicos), incitación a delinquir, protesta violenta, delincuencia, vandalización y porte de armas. Se buscarán a los culpables de lo sucedido en '''Sudán '''y se condenarán totalmente las acciones de '''Turquía '''de apoyo al terrorismo (se me olvidó hacerlo xd) hablando de que: '¨El Estado Islámico es el único enemigo, nocivo para todos, no ningún gobierno en particular¨ Se inicia una gran campaña de publicidad intensiva en la que se incita y se pide la inversión y llegada de capitales extranjeros a nuestro territorio. Estados Unidos Los actos cometidos por la República Popular China no pueden describirse sino cómo barbarie pura. Durante el último año, la aviación china realizó crímenes de guerra, destruyó Patrimonio de la Humanidad, actos de xenofobia combinada a violencia religiosa, violaciones masivas a los derechos humanos y ha apoyado de forma continua el mantenimiento de los gobiernos de países vinculados a actividades terroristas en contra de la paz. Los Estados Unidos de América no pueden cooperar con naciones con un historial tan oscuro y sangriento. Es necesario tomar medidas radicales para problemas tan graves. '' ''Discurso del Presidente Interino, Paul Davis Ryan, en el Estado de la Unión. '' Las políticas del presidente '''Paul Ryan '''se han revelado más que claramente. El papel de los '''Estados Unidos '''en el mundo es asegurar la libertad de los pueblos, la paz de las naciones y el respeto a los '''Derechos Humanos.' Sin embargo, esto no evita que en caso de necesidad tengamos que actuar de forma unilateral para cumplir con nuestros intereses. En los doce meses pasados, la República Popular China 'ha incumplido de forma repetida con lo anteriormente dicho al negar de manera insistente a sus minorías la posibilidad de autogobernarse, llevar a cabo acciones militares contra de naciones soberanas reconocidas por las '''Naciones Unidas, '''y atacado de forma indiscriminada a civiles en '''Siria. ' Así las cosas, a los '''Estados Unidos '''no les queda otra opción. El día dos de Febrero, durante el primer aniversario de la muerte de '''Donald Trump, el Secretario de Estado '''(Joe Lieberman) inicia de forma oficial la 'aplicación de sanciones '''a la '''República Popular China '''por "el repetido apoyo y financiación de naciones simpatizantes a movimientos terroristas '(Irán) 'y a régimenes tiránicos '(Corea del Norte)" y "los intentos de sabotaje a gobiernos electos de forma democrática para imponer su sistema a la fuerza (India y Birmania). '''Así mismo, se empieza a considerar, de forma secreta, su entrada en la lista de '''Países patrocinadores del Terrorismo (Al cual por cierto ingresan Corea del Norte '''y '''El Líbano) por las mismas razones descritas anteriormente si China '''no se detiene ''de forma inmediata. Hasta el momento, las sanciones contra de esta son las siguientes: * Cancelación de la envía de ayudas financieras de forma directa. * Cancelación de la exportación de armas. * Vigilancia de las exportaciones con doble objeto. * Permitir denuncias en contra del Gobierno chino '''en tribunales estadounidenses por parte de las víctimas (o sus familias) de las acciones de la '''República Popular. * Expulsión de los embajadores en los Estados Unidos. ' * Veto automático a cualquier petición de ingreso de parte de la '''República Popular '''en una organización con presencia de '''Estados Unidos. ' * Congelamiento de cualquier transacción en territorio de los 'Estados Unidos '''con participación de funcionarios de la '''República Popular. ' * Posibilidad de prohibir a 'ciudadanos '''y '''empresas '''nacionales entablar relaciones financieras en territorio y/o con individuos de la '''República Popular. ' En lo que a '''política interna, '''el presidente '''Paul Ryan '''empieza su programa de gobierno. Aprovechando el control del '''Congreso, '''empiezan a aplicarse políticas acorde a su ideología y la del '''Partido Republicano. '''Los legisladores republicanos en ambas cámaras trabajan a toda marcha, por lo que durante el semestre se inician los procesos de aprobación del ''Affordable Health Care Repeal Act,' ''que busca cancelar el '''Obamacare '''tal y cómo se conoce, al dejar de exigir a los ciudadanos tener una cobertura médica, permitiendo a las compañías de seguros tener en cuenta condiciones pre-existentes y poder otorgar tarifas distintas dependiendo del estado de salud de las personas; el Privatization of the Social Security Act, bajo el cual la '''Seguridad Social '''dejaría de ser asunto del '''Estado '''para pasar al de empresas privadas, con lo que se busca desarrollar el mercado de capitales del país, inyectar competitividad y eficiencia al sistema, crear un sistema pensional alterno de alta rentabilidad financiera y social, y establecer sanos principios de libertad individual para los cobijados; el 'Protect the Second Amendment Act, 'que cobija legalmente a todo ciudadano o negocio que posea armas de los efectos que estos puedan tener en actos que atenten contra la vida humana en caso de que no hayan tenido intención de hacerlo, además de facilitar los requisitos para obtenerlas; el Defense of the Border Act, ''con el cual la Patrulla Fronteriza '''empezará a contar con un 20% más de personal y un 50% más de financiación, además de que serán finalizadas las labores de construcción de una '''valla fronteriza '''en una sucesión de puntos fronterizos de quinientos noventa y cinco (595) kilómetros totales y otros quinientos treinta (530) de forma parcial con el objetivo de detener la '''inmigración ilegal '''y la entrada de '''drogas '''a la nación, y el ''Tax Reduction Act, ''que reduce el '''Impuesto sobre la Renta '''en un 6%, el '''Impuesto a las ventas '''en un 8%, el '''Impuesto a las Industrias '''en un 4,5%, '''Impuesto a la propiedad y vehículos '''en un 7,2% y derroga a la mitad exacta todos los impuestos respecto a la '''contaminación. '''Se espera la ganancia de competitividad de la nación frente a otros mercados y un mayor crecimiento del '''Producto Interno Bruto. Finalmente, en lo que a relaciones exteriores 'respecta, los '''Estados Unidos '''toman las siguientes decisiones durante el primer semestre de 2018: * Celebramos el apoyo casi unánime dado por la comunidad internacional a la '''OANAT, '''cuyo nombre cambiamos por esto mismo a la '''UNAT, ''United Nations Against Terrorism. 'Se le pide al resto de países de '''América '(a excepción de '''Venezuela '''y '''Cuba) su adhesión al organismo, así cómo pedimos a los países de la Liga Árabe 'que se negaron a unirse reconsiderar su decisión. Así mismo se acepta a '''México '''cómo país afiliado. Se espera estructurar de forma definitiva a la organización pronto. * Se condena de forma repetida los actos cometidos por el '''Partido Comunista '''de la '''India, '''sobre todo por el '''ataque a la Embajada. '''El presidente '''Ryan '''se refiere a esto cómo "una acción violenta hecha de forma indiscriminada e irracional que no dejaremos pasar". Se incluye a los llamados '''naxalitas '''en la lista de '''Organizaciones terroristas extranjeras del Dpto. Estado, '''y empezamos a apoyar a la '''República de la India '''con el envío de '''600,000,000 '''de dólares y un millar de expertos de seguridad, actividades contra-terroristas e inteligencia de '''Estados Unidos. ' * Vemos con neutralidad las reformas en '''Marruecos, '''felicitando al '''gobierno por los cambios recién implementados pero evidentemente no estando a gusto por las medidas tomadas respecto a España '''y '''Sahara Occidental. '''Anunciamos que "nos gustaría trabajar de forma estrecha con las autoridades marroquíes, pero en caso de un conflicto defenderemos las posiciones de la '''OTAN '''y la '''Organización de las Naciones Unidas". * Aceptamos sin objeciones mayores la propuesta de la Federación Rusa 'sobre la paz en '''Siria. ' Declaramos que "Este es un gran plazo en la construcción de un futuro próspero para el '''Medio Oriente" y "es una demostración de cómo la diplomacia puede acabar guerras". El USS Harry S. Truman '''llega a aguas israelíes cercanas a la costa de '''Siria '''para "colaborar con la erradicación del '''Daesh". * En lo que al Daesh '''respecta, son continuadas las labores de '''bombardeo a su territorio, atacando de forma selectiva blancos de importancia estratégica y cuidando no atacar por error posiciones del Gobierno Sirio, Rusia 'o con presencia de '''civiles. '"Nosotros, por nuestra parte, no tenemos intenciones de reducir ciudades a cenizas ni destruir para siempre '''Patrimonio de la Humanidad", declara el vicepresidente McConell. 'Las tropas de nuestro '''ejército '''llegan a '''Iraq, '''donde servirán cómo apoyo a las '''Fuerzas Armadas Iraquíes '''y estarán a disposición del '''Combined Joint Task Force. ' * Sobre el resto de 'Oriente Medio, '''se vota en contra en la moción propuesta por '''Rusia '''sobre declarar a '''Arabia Saudita patrocinador del terrorismo, '"hasta que no se presenten pruebas de forma contundente que confirmen las sospechas rusas". Respecto al '''Kurdistán, '''son enviados de forma anónima a través de terceros '''250,000,000 '''de dólares que esperamos "les resulten útiles para la formación del nuevo estado". Aún no se le otorga un reconocimiento oficial. * En '''Ucrania, '''pedimos a las partes comprometidas mantenerse calmadas, para evitar otro conflicto cómo el sucedido en 2014 respecto a '''Crimea. '''De forma secreta nuestro '''embajador '''en Kiev intenta convencer al '''gobierno ucraniano '''de "ceder antes que iniciar una guerra", teniendo en cuenta que a largo plazo es demasiado costoso el mantenimiento de las zonas pobladas por '''rusos '''en los óblast de Donetsk, Lugansk, Zaporiyia, Jersón y Járkov cómo para beneficiar realmente a alguien. Sin embargo en caso de que '''Rusia '''intente expandirse más allá de las zonas descritas nos veremos obligados a "intervenir para salvanguardar la autoridad ucraniana". * Sobre el resto de miembros de la '''OTAN, '''apoyamos a '''Italia '''en la "enorme labor que está haciendo para terminar con la violencia", y "los esfuerzos económicos que van por el buen camino", cayendo en gracia de la '''Administración Ryan. '''Apoyamos de forma ''total ''su campaña en contra de la '''República Popular '''en la '''ONU, '''llamando al resto de la comunidad internacional para que siga "su" ejemplo. Por el lado contrario, a '''Turquía, '''el cual ha demostrado "estar radicalizándose con el paso del tiempo" y "apoyar a grupos terroristas por una lucha inútil", se le congela '''cualquier tipo de financiación 'y se suspende de la '''UNAT. '''Proponemos al resto de miembros de la '''OTAN '"suspenderla por sus actos en contra de los intereses de la '''Alianza Atlántica". * Por último, en África, '''nos preocupamos por el rumbo que está tomando la situación en '''Sudán, '''por lo que se envía al '''Gobierno '''un total de '''300,000,000 '''de dólares en equipos militares para colaborar en su batalla contra los islamistas. En '''Libia '''se ejecutan acciones parecidas, solo que además es enviada la '''Octava Fuerza Área, '''compuesta por bombarderos '''Boeings B-52 Stratofortress '''y helicópteros '''UH-1N Iroquois '''en torno al área controlada por el '''Gobierno de Acuerdo Nacional, para "garantizar el orden en la zona bajo control del Gobierno legítimo de Libia", y una misión de Infantería '''compuesta por dos mil hombres a '''Misurata '''para apoyar a '''Italia '''en la batalla para expulsar a los '''rebeldes del lugar. Suecia' Nuestra gran nación se encuentra en una dura crisis a nivel político y social, cosa que como una nación desarrollada que somos no podemos permitir.- Parte del Discurso de Stefan Löfven en Estocolmo hablando sobre el racismo en la campaña para las elecciones de este mismo año. La política en Suecia se encuentra en una especie de pelea de gallos constante; las acusaciones entre miembros de los diferentes partidos son el día a día en el Riksdag y todo esto a pocos meses de las próximas elecciones que como califican los estadistas suecos: “tendrán un resultado incierto.” En las zonas rurales de Suecia, la población muestra su islamofobia atacando al colectivo musulmán de nuestra nación, que según los sondeos de la policía sueca ha perdido 23 miembros en base a ataques por parte de luteranos en contra de los refugiados. La Alianza Islámica denuncia estos ataques y llama a los musulmanes a “resistir y atacar”, cosa que no es bien vista por el resto de partidos, y aún menos por los Demócratas Suecos que tras los atentados de 2017 obtuvieron una popularidad muy alta a pesar de su ideología de extrema derecha. Según éstos últimos la Alianza Islámica “es el organismo creado por la Yihad para controlar Suecia.” Los sondeos electorales otorgan la victoria en cuanto a número de votos para los socialdemócratas, aun así, se estima que no obtendrán más del 30% de los votos, seguidos del Partido Moderado, que tendría el apoyo del sector social más a favor de la inmigración. Una potencia política que ganaría mucha fuerza serían los Demócratas de Suecia que quizá llegasen al millón de votantes. Otras potencias políticas como el Partido Popular Liberal y el Partido del Centro se espera que pierdan votos, pero se mantengan con representación en el Riksdag. Por último, el Partido Pirata podría llegar a tener representación por su aumento de popularidad entre la población más joven del país (se está barajando la opción de formar una unión con el Partido de la Izquierda, aunque no está asegurado); y la Alianza Islámica sustituirá al Partido Verde, a pesar de que no esperan gran influencia. En cuanto a la economía nacional, tras el estudio de los modelos educativos mostrados por la ministra de educación y ciencia finlandesa Sanni Grahn-Laasonen, se decide adoptar el modelo finlandés y el Ministro de Educación Gustav Fridolin solicita una gran inversión del gobierno que es aceptada sin demasiado problema por el Riksdag. En política internacional, se ven los movimientos marroquíes como peligrosos y se hace una llamada a la Unión Europea para que actúe sobre los territorios españoles del Norte de África. Se insiste al Reino Unido en la creación de rutas comerciales con ellos con el objetivo de obtener un beneficio mutuo a través del intercambio de bienes entre británicos y suecos. Y además, se ve bien la política de Rusia sobre Siria, pero aun así vemos con cierto escepticismo sus políticas sobre Ucrania, viendo el conflicto como una medida de expansionismo ruso. Chile " queramos o no, Nosotros tenemos una historia que tanto se ha hecho aqui como se a hecho mas allá (Europa). Creemos que preservarlo es lo mejor que podríamos hacer y, por ello, Pediremos entrar en la Union Latina" (alfredo Sfeir, en uno de los discursos mientras felipe VI esta en Chile por su gira en latinoamerica, 15 de febrero de 2018)thumb Como antes se dijo, pedimos la entrada de chile a la Union latina, además de aceptar la entrada a la UNAT. Veemos que el proyecto PICTIN marcha bien pero faltan algunas cosas. Por ello, extendemos el tiempo de los alumnos para que vengan a ocho horas semanales durante tres años. Además cuatro de las ocho horas seran filosofía (pero explicada en un tono cercano a los alumnos y a lo Merli). Se inician las siguientes fases de la culturalizacion; se hace que las cadenas publicas no hagan más periodismo rosa o gosip y se cierran canales de televisión (inútiles) que solo ofrezcan SOLAMENTE material sobre un deporte (como por ejemplo el fútbol) dado que ya existen canales deportivos que ofrezen material de más de un deporte Se inicia un proyecto energetico para restar importancia a las centrales eletricas de energias fósiles y no renovables y sustituirlas por centrales eletricas de energias renovables. Aceptamos el trato con Alemania e inician a llegar profesores para ayudarnos a imponer el alemán como segunda lengua internacional de estudio (aparte el ingles). El partido comunista chileno (en secreto) manda apoyo economico y de suministro al partido comunista Indio, mandandoles también un mensaje diciendoles también que sean más discretos y no ataquen asi a ya sabemos quienes Tan directamente. Por último hacemos un cambio en los requisitos mínimos para ser president@: el president@ puede ser menor de 35 a mayor de 25 siempre y cuando que tenga experiencia en política y haya llegado a ministr@ Esperamos respuestas... Reino Unido Empezamos diciendo que la militarización de Marruecos es un sinsentido, ya que de iniciar una guerra, arrastraría a toda Europa tras de sí. En cambio, el gobierno sí que se interesa en las medidas reformistas del rey de Marruecos, aunque oficialmente se califican como un bulo para esconder ideas nacionalistas y revanchistas. Se aumenta la presencia en Gibraltar. Continuamos con el plan de recolocación de la industria internacional. Se ordena a las empresas británicas en suelo chino que se transladen a la India, Nigeria o Brasil, alegando que estos países tienes más recursos y más población joven para sostener los nuevos empleos. Aún así, algunas empresas siguen viendo beneficio en China a pesar de que el gobierno amenaza con clausurarlas. El gobierno entrega 50 millones de dólares a la India para fortalecer a la empresas británicas y ayudar a combatir la insurgencia terrorista de los naxalitas en el país. Se piensa en construir empresas de armas y petroleras en Nigeria para exportarlas al resto de la Commonwealth. El plan de actualización de la Armada británica se ha completado. Desde 2016 se han construido 2 porta-aviones, 7 acorazados, 5 cruceros, 10 submarinos y 3 corvetas. Se decide distribuirlas por las diferentes bases que tenemos por el mundo, especialmente, las Malvinas, Chipre y Gibraltar. La presencia de aviones en Chipre es constante para atacar al Estado Islámico, el cúal se espera que colapse en los próximos meses. Declaramos nuestro apoyo a Sudán y los aviones que atacaban Libia intentan atacar Darfur también. Se pide a Kenya poder utilizar sus bases áreas para atacar a los extremistas. Se pide algo similar poco después a Sudán del Sur. El gobierno aprueba una medida por la cúal todo aquel que sea acusado de terrorismo será rápidamente investigado, y, si se encuentra cualquier prueba incriminatoria, por mínima que sea, la persona será EXPULSADA del país. Esto se aprueba en el parlamento con un estrecho margen tras el choque entre aquellos que dicen que limita las libertades y los que prefieren la seguridad; impulsado por los atentados. En los primeros meses se expulsa a 73 ciudadanos del país. 2018 - Segundo Semestre México El nuevo presidente de México, Andrés Manuel López Obrador, realizó un anuncio una semana después de su toma de posesión como presidente de México. El anuncio consistió en un plan de acción de 50 puntos para el periodo sexenal 2018-2024. En su plan se plantea como objetivos generales “gobernar con rectitud, desterrar la corrupción, abolir la impunidad, actuar con austeridad y destinar todo lo que se ahorre, a financiar el desarrollo del país”. A continuación una lista de 12 puntos clave: * Aumentar el salario mínimo, para fomentar el consumo y el mercado interno (estos aumentos incluirán a maestros, enfermeras, médicos, policías, soldados y otros servidores públicos), además de mejorar los sueldos de trabajadores al servicio del Estado a partir de 2019. * Adiós al proyecto del nuevo aeropuerto de la CDMX: Se construirán dos pistas nuevas en el aeropuerto militar de Santa Lucía para resolver el problema de la saturación del aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, haciendo a un lado el actual proyecto que, además de costosísimo y opaco, es de dudosa viabilidad técnica. * Escuela y empleo garantizados para 2 millones 600 mil jóvenes: Con un proyecto educativo emergente López Obrador plantea dar la oportunidad de seguir estudiando a cerca de 300 mil jóvenes que han sido rechazados de universidades públicas. A otro grupo, de 2 millones 300 mil jóvenes, se le inscribiría en un programa de empleo como aprendices en empresas pequeñas, medianas o grandes, tanto del sector público como del privado. * Ya no serán obligatorios los exámenes de admisión: Además, López Obrador propone que todos los estudiantes de nivel medio superior cuenten con una beca mensual equivalente a medio salario mínimo. * Aumentar el doble la pensión de adultos mayores: Se otorgarán cuando menos mil 100 pesos mensuales como en la Ciudad de México y será para todos, incluidos los jubilados y pensionados del ISSSTE y del IMSS. * Revocación de mandato y adiós al fuero: Al cumplirse dos años de mandato, el presidente de la República se someterá al principio de la revocación del mandato, por lo que se hará una consulta para que la gente decida si continúa o no en su cargo. Se eliminarán los fueros al presidente y a los altos funcionarios públicos. * Recorte al salario presidencial: El próximo presidente ganará la mitad de lo que percibe el actual y no gozará de ninguna otra prestación o canonjía; no viajará en aviones ni helicópteros privados, sino en aviones de línea comercial y por carretera. * Cambio en la estrategia contra la violencia: El eje fundamental en esta materia será la mejoría de las condiciones de vida y de trabajo. Habrá coordinación entre las corporaciones policiacas, perseverancia, inteligencia, pleno respeto a la legalidad y a los derechos humanos, se evitará el contubernio entre autoridades y delincuentes. * Dar preferencia a los pobres y que los frutos del trabajo de los mexicanos se distribuyan en equidad y con justicia. * Revertir las reformas estructurales aprobadas durante el gobierno de Peña Nieto (laboral, educativa, energética, etc.)… si lo quiere la gente. * Hacer un cambio “sustancial” en la relación bilateral con EU: Debemos convencer a las autoridades del país vecino de que, por el bien de las dos naciones, es más eficaz y más humano, aplicar una política de cooperación para el desarrollo, que dar prioridad, como sucede actualmente, a la cooperación policiaca y militar. * A favor de la diversidad: El nuevo gobierno garantizará el derecho a disentir a la libre manifestación de las ideas y seremos siempre respetuosos de las creencias religiosas. Estamos a favor del diálogo, de la tolerancia, de la diversidad y del respeto a los derechos humanos. En el ámbito interno, se buscará crear, en los primeros 200 días de gobierno, un millón de empleos a lo largo y ancho del territorio mexicano. En cuanto al tema migratorio, se le otorgarán trabajos de tiempo completo a todos aquellos inmigrantes que cuenten con documentos legales. República Bolivariana de Venezuela. No pos otro día posteo :v Siria "Los norteamericanos han de controlar a sus perros en el Medio Oriente" - Bashar Al-Assad ¿Podremos parar la tubería de sangre en la que se ha convertido nuestra amada Siria? Pues sí, estamos muy cerca. Nuestras fuerzas armadas ya casi finalizan su trabajo contra el ISIS, esa abominable máquina imperialista. Por otro lado, los kurdos nos decepcionan. Les hemos dado todo y ¿así es como nos pagan?... Una última oportunidad, eso es, les daremos la opción de que sigan controlando la parte kurda de siria, pero si cometen injusticias contra los sirios, nos enteraremos y tendremos que renegociar el acuerdo. Tenemos que poner en claro además, que por los siguientes 4 años, el 20% de la producción de la zona será para Siria. Sigue en pie nuestro ánimo democrático. En cuanto termine la guerra, pondremos fecha a las elecciones. Unos 100.000 soldados que siguen disponibles tienen asignada la tarea de reconquistar el sur oriente de Siria. Una vez reconquistado Tudmur pueden dar su tarea por hecha. Primero irán a por As-Suwadya y Ad Turf. En cuanto a la reconstrucción, tenemos 4.5 millones de personas dispuestas a trabajar por Siria, y eso haremos, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Se reorganiza el Ministerio del Interior para crear un Consejo de Reconstrucción. Las fuerzas paramilitares que vayan desarmándose podrán reintegrarse a la sociedad. Adicionalmente, pedimos a la comunidad internacional el negociar con nosotros un préstamo monetario para financiar parte de la reconstrucción. Taiwán Se reiteran nuestras solicitudes de inversión a Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras y Nicaragua, incluyendo además a Belice; el gobierno de la República asegura que nuestra nación desea acelerar el desarrollo industrial y la prosperidad en sus países, por medio de la iniciativa privada. Enormes sumas de dinero son destinadas para el próximo año en materia de infraestructura e industria, con el objetivo de capacitar a la isla de un enorme potencial para invertir. Se mantiene nuestra propuesta a Burkina Faso, único país en África que reconoce únicamente a nuestra república (y no a la China continental). En materia internacional, esperamos que el conflicto en Medio Oriente termine. Rusia La política interior de supresión de la incultura está siendo un éxito, pero todavía se pueden hacer mas avances en ese sentido. Los miembros de Gran Hermano Rusia han sido arrestados acusados de colaborar con la mafia en el tráfico de drogas y de incumplir la ley contra la propaganda de la pederastia, siendo enviados a la carcel junto con todos los directivos del programa. Una ley aprobada por la Duma con menos de quince votos de diferencia declara ilegal la posesión por parte de "intereses extranjeros" de canales de televisión y periódicos que cubran mas de un 25% de la cobertura nacional, y se obliga a los culpables a subastar los que excedan este cupo. Esto se hace para evitar que medios de comunicación en manos de ciudadanos de potencias hostiles a Rusia puedan monopolizar la información rusa. Igualmente, una reforma laboral en Rossiya 24 provoca el despido fulminante de varios reporteros, acusados de "dañar la imagen de la empresa publicando noticias sin la debida verificación" (es decir, todos eso que publican cosas sobre alienigenas y temas similares). El hecho de que se acepte nuestro acuerdo de paz en Siria ha supuesto un aumento de la confianza de la población en nuestro Gobierno, constatan encuestas independientes. Dichas encuestas muestran sin embargo que un porcentaje significativo desea que se "depuren responsabilidades" sobre la política seguida en la lucha contra la Mafiya por parte de la Fuerza Conjunta. Así mismo, se revela un aumento de la preocupación respecto a la lucha contra ISIS, y una mejor percepción (un 0,1%) de Estados Unidos. Parece claro que, si bien se aprueba la propuesta de negociar con el Gobierno Ryan, la población se muestra cautelosa en sus expectativas al respecto. Así mismo, se anuncia una fuerte inversión por parte de Gazprom y otros gigantes energéticos rusos en las energías renovables. El Ministerio de Energía aprueba este proyecto con cautela, sospechando la verdadera intención de estas empresas: asegurarse una posición dominante cuando esas energías sean mucho mas importantes. Iniciamos un ambicioso plan de modernización de nuestro ejército, enfatizando la construcción y desarrollo de nuevos helicópteros de todo tipo, aviones más modernos como el PAK-FA y tanques como el Armata y demás, así como mejor instrucción de los soldados, para prepararlo para las guerras asimétricas. Se busca convertir el Ejército Federal Ruso en un motivo de orgullo y fuente de seguridad y defensa y patriotismo, y no un vertedero donde arrojar a la gente. En cuanto a la política naval, se aprueba la puesta en grada de dos cruceros Kirov y diez destructores más, y se estudian planes para construir un segundo portaaviones en Crimea, pero esto será a largo plazo. Nuestro Ministerio de Defensa considera que es mas productivo invertir en una arrmada de defensa costera y negación de acceso. Esta modernización avanza lentamente, debido a las otras leyes que daban prioridad a las manufacturas de bienes de consumo. En política exterior, '''se encarga a nuestra red de agentes en Corea del Norte averiguar si es cierto que poseen misiles de alcance intercontinental, y de ser así, elaborar planes para sabotearlos y averiguar como ha ocurrido semejante disparate'. Nuestra postura oficial es hacer un llamamiento a la calma a ambas partes. Respecto a' las amenazas turcas contra la Unión Europea', manifestamos que "''el chantaje es algo propio de mafiosos y no de Gobiernos". Extraoficialmente consideramos la amenaza de Erdogán como una prueba de que no está en sus cabales, pues si Turquía ingresa en la UE, los emigrantes podrán entrar libremente (con lo que hagan lo que hagan en la UE, Turquía abrirá el grifo). "Consideramos deleznable convertir a los refugiados en un arma política" en palabras del Ministro de Exteriores Lavrov. Así mismo, se expulsa al embajador turco y se imponen sanciones económicas a las empresas implicadas en el envío de armas a los miembros de ISIS. Extraoficialmente se hace saber a los turcos que la aviación no se cortará a la hora de bombardear los vehículos sospechosos que crucen de Turquía a zonas controladas por ISIS. El Estado Mayor prepara planes de contingencia para una guerra con Turquía y se busca saber la posición de las otras potencias del Mar Negro al respecto. Se reitera nuestra oferta de una base militar en Marruecos en vista de que el Gobierno marroquí nos ha ignorado y el español también. Así mismo, se reconoce como un Gobierno legítimo a la Federación de Nueva Rusia, que por el momento consta de los óblast de Donetsk, Lugansk, Zaporiyia, Jersón y Járkov, según la reclamación hecha por la propia entidad. En previsión de que los rusos del resto de Ucrania, en especial los de Odessa, quieran desplazarse a este nuevo país, ofrecemos el envío de barcos de transporte CIVILES para recogerlos. Se recalca que serán civiles en previsión de posibles quejas respecto a "movimiento de unidades navales con intenciones hostiles". (Si la Cruz Roja quiere apuntarse a esta misión, que vengan). También ofrecemos a Nueva Rusia ingresar en el Estado de la Unión y en la Unión Euroasiática, además de fuertes inversiones en reconstrucción y desarrollo de sus infraestructuras. Por el contrario, se manifiesta nuestra intención de no reconocer a "la autodenominada entidad kurda, en tanto insistan en comportarse como un grupo terrorista y no como un país" pues a nuestro juicio es imperdonable y una traición que los kurdos aprovechen el plan de paz como excusa para seguir atacando a los sirios sabiendo que estos no les pueden devolver el golpe. Advertimos así mismo a "la entidad kurda" que "Todo intento mínimamente hostil contra las fuerzas rusas en suelo sirio será considerado como cooperación con ISIS y obtendrá la respuesta correspondiente." Se hace saber de forma oficiosa a los kurdos que esa respuesta tendrá forma de bombas cayendo sobre sus cuarteles militares, pues "ya que lleváis tanto tiempo mintiendo que os estamos bombardeando, ahora os vamos a bombardear, pero de verdad, para que veáis lo que es." Ofrecemos un paquete de ayuda económica a Grecia, para sacar adelante su economía y ayudarles a hacer frente a su crisis económica. Dicho paquete incluye fuertes inversiones en sus puertos, su sector turístico y su agricultura, que nos interesa pues su clima es muy benigno para los productos que nos interesan. El paquete incluye una clausula mutua de nación mas favorecida a la hora de hacer negocios de exportación-importación; también se ofrece de forma oficiosa protección a Grecia frente al expansionismo turco. Una base naval sería negociable. Se recalca que esta oferta será defensiva; es decir, defender a Grecia si es atacada, no ayudarla a iniciar una guerra de expansión por su cuenta. También invertimos más en Chile y en España, pues los negocios de momento están dando buen resultado, y aplaudimos la política chilena de luchar contra "la promoción del hedonismo, la incultura y la ordinariez", en referencia a sus ataques contra la Prensa Rosa.. Partido Comunista de la India (Maoista) Este año, nos volvemos a mantener inactivos en nuestras acciones, exceptuando las imprescindibles defensas de los bosques y los ataques que se han vuelto cada vez mas frecuentes a la policia, las cosas se han vuelto a tranquilizar desde el ataque a la embajada en el año pasado, y por ello, debemos volver a actuar, esta vez, con unas fuerzas opresoras cada vez mas preparadas para la lucha, pero parajodicamente, unas guerrillas mas listas para la revolucion. Nuestras primeras acciones durante este trimestre, es el envio de celulas guerrilleras de entre 5 a 7 a las siguientes ciudades: Nueva Delhi, Bhubaneswar, Gangtok '''y '''Bombay. '''Estando estos distribuidos de forma equitativamente, llegando al numero de 200 efectivos en Nueva Delhi, divididos en 20 celulas, y tan solo 3 celulas en Gangtok. Durante el mes de '''Junio y Agosto '''nos decidimos a hacer varias operaciones menores como nuestras primeras acciones agresivas en estos nuevos territorios, en Bombay, unos cuantos milicianos a nuestro servicio, empiezan a hacer preguntas y a informarse de forma exhaustiva, en esa region de Maharashtra empezamos a colocar varias bases milicianas sin todavia hacer ninguna operacion, tambien efectuamos esta accion en los grandes campos de Uttar Pradesh y en Nueva Delhi, donde empezamos a efectuar la guerra psicologica y de propaganda, colocando carteles en las nuevas fabricas construidas por las empresas depredadoras. Como ultima accion, se vuelan barios railes de tren en Jarhkhand que se dirigian hacia la zona conocida como "Red Corridor" esto es hecho para retrasar la gran ofensiva que tenia pensada el ejercito. En los meses de '''Septiembre y Octubre empezamos a efectuar, esta vez, con acciones mas agresivas, intentamos efectuar expropiaciones a una radio rural en Utta Pradesh con la mision de dar discursos anti-capitalistas y utilizar la musica para nuestro favor. En las grandes ciudades como Bombay o Nueva Delhi, nuestros camaradas empiezan a armar protestas en las grandes fabricas con la mision de crear huelgas, hablando de las grandes injusticias que se comete al bajar los sueldos, las posibilidades de una vida mejor y de una alternativa economica como es el Socialismo y el Maoismo, en Bombay, efectuamos varios ataques hacia las armerias del ejercito, y tambien, efectuamos paros de trabajo e ocupaciones hacia las fabricas en esa misma ciudad. En los ultimos meses de Noviembre y Diciembre empezamos a recurrir a un cambio de sentido, intentando diversificar el conflicto a otras partes, en los suburbios de Nueva Delhi intentamos adoctrinar a adolescentes y jovenes, para tambien, efectuar mas paros de trabajo, con la colaboracion del Partido Comunista de la India (Marxista) y el Partido Comunista Revolucionario, nuestros hermanos en la lucha pacifica contra el estado capitalista, intentamos hacer una gran protesta contra las nuevas fabricas, y contra la opresion en general hacia nuestros compatriotas. En otras noticias, intentamos buscar el apoyo del Partido Comunista Chino, a traves de varios mensajeros en el Himalaya. Reino Unido Se expulsan a más individuos acusados de ser terroristas, a más de 1.000 en este mes. Esto se hace aún en contra de la reducción de libertades civiles. Debido a los ataques terroristas, el gobierno inicia unas medidas de propaganda para aumentar las tasas de reclutamiento. La propuesta sueca de mejorar las relaciones comerciales a pesar de la salida de la Unión Europea es aceptada, aún así, se aumenta el precio de exportación del petróleo escocés y se firman más tratados económicos con países como Canadá, Nigeria, India o Australia para paliar los efectos del cesde parcial del comercio con Europa. Segimos con el translado empresarial a Nigeria, India y Brasil y enviamos armas que tenemos de excedentes al gobierno indio en su lucha contra los naxalitas. Reconocemos oficalmente la república de kurdistán, pero se les advierte de que de tomar acciones militares en Siria ya no se reconocerá al país y puede que "nuestros bombardeos se desvíen". En otras noticias, la creciente amenaza de una intervención masiva de Turquía en Oriente Medio nos hace preguntar a la OTAN acerca de una votación para expulsar al país de la alianza. Chile Se decide iniciar que la URP (Unión Rio Platense) se convierta en una alianza política y economica además de un pacto defensivo. Se busca un renovación del pacto comercial con Brasil, extendiendolo a toda la URP. Agradecemos el apoyo de Rusia. Reconocemos a Taiwan y los kurdos e iniciamos a desconfiar de China por las infiltraciones de un reportero Llegan por fin los primeros refugiados después de que pasaran un año de educación y aprobaran el examen de acceso; por suerte las viviendas en patagonia ya estan construidas para el primer grupo y a ellos se les da dos opciones: seguir los estudios entrando en la universidad o iniciar a trabajar en las industrias (hace poco) finalizadas de construir. Se les da un Ultimátum a las revistas y medios de comunicación de prensa rosa, que aun no han cerrado, de cerrar por su cuenta (ayudando a los trabajadores a encontrar otro trabajo, sin indemnización al propietario) o si no al propietario se le expropiara todas las empresas a su nombre y se le detendra por incumplimiento de una orden gubernamental y obstrucción de la ley. Se corta todo subsidio a los clubes deportivos profesionales y les sube los impuestos dependiendo a cuanto gana el club. 2019 - Primer Semestre Suecia Comienza el segundo semestre de 2018, y quizá sea el más duro de la historia política de Suecia. En Julio y Agosto, los partidos comienzan a realizar campañas de todo tipo para obtener la mayoría de apoyo posible, aunque los métodos de algunos partidos son considerablemente sospechosos y entre partidos, muchos denuncian los medios de los demás. Quizá, los hechos que más marcan Julio y Agosto son una larga serie de atentados entre cristianos y musulmanes por todo el país. Los más fuertes fueron: la detonación de un coche bomba a la salida de la mezquita de Gotemburgo, los culpables fueron clasificados como dos luteranos islamófobos suecos que pertenecían a los Demócratas Suecos, en el ataque acabaron 13 musulmanes muertos y 24 heridos; también el Atentado de Malmö, cuando tres islamistas con afiliación al ISIS se inmolaron en diferentes localizaciones de la Estación Central de Malmö causando 36 muertos y más de un centenar de heridos entre graves y leves; finalmente, un grupo de siete neo-nazis del Movimiento de Resistencia Nórdico a finales de agosto arrollaron con un coche a un grupo de alumnos de un colegio en un barrio de mayoría musulmana en Estocolmo, de ahí salieron un total de 12 heridos, 5 de ellos graves. Acabando con los problemas sociales de los primeros meses del verano, se llega a Septiembre y comienzan las elecciones generales en Suecia. Las votaciones quedan como planteaban los estadistas, un desastre sin remedio: * Partido Moderado: 30,89% * Partido Socialdemócrata: 27,36% * Demócratas de Suecia: 10,38% * Alianza Islámica: 7,82% * Partido Popular Liberal: 6,97% * Partido del Centro: 6,02% * Partido de la Izquierda: 5,60% * Partido Pirata: 4,83% Tras la entrega de sitios en el Riksdag, se forman Alianzas Parlamentarias para ver quien llega al cargo de primer ministro en el país. * La Alianza: Partido Moderado, Partido Popular Liberal y Partido del Centro – 43,88% * Los rojo-amarillos: Partido Socialdemócrata y Demócratas de Suecia – 37,74% Finalmente, el Partido de la Izquierda se une al Partido Pirata, quedándose con el nombre del segundo y convirtiéndose en una potencia política del país, la tercera más grande con el 10,43% del voto popular, que tras diversos pactos con “La Alianza” usan para dar su apoyo a Anna Kinberg Batra, líder del Partido Moderado. Finalmente, es nombrada Primera Ministra por el Riksdag, siendo la primera mujer elegida para ejercer el cargo en Suecia. Contra ella ocurren decenas de manifestaciones, especialmente en zonas más del norte y oeste del país, aun así, mantiene puño de hierro y ejerce las políticas pactadas con el resto de miembros de La Alianza. Mantiene leyes duras contra la inmigración, denuncia a la Alianza Islámica y los Demócratas de Suecia por sus actos extremistas y finalmente, da más fondos a la mejora de la educación y prepara planes para convertir Suecia en un país 100% renovable, el objetivo mínimo: llegar a 2020 con sólo un 20% de combustibles fósiles en proporción a las energías renovables; especialmente se invierte en los biocombustibles, la energía eólica y la energía solar térmica, los ejemplos a seguir son por ejemplo Noruega e Islandia y equipararnos con Alemania en gastos estatales. Otra de las políticas de la nueva líder es la de crear presión sobre el Consejo Nórdico para acelerar el proceso de unión, se pregunta a los países miembros quienes aceptarían la formación de la Confederación en 10 o 15 años. (Esperamos respuesta de la Administración). Pasando a otras políticas internacionales, declaramos que por el momento no reconoceremos a Kurdistán como una nación independiente, otra cosa en la que se cambia de opinión, es el reconocimiento oficial de la República de China como verdadera entidad política sobre la República Popular de China, retomando las ideas de antes de 1950. Respecto al conflicto entre Rusia y Ucrania, mantenemos nuestro apoyo político hacia la causa ucraniana. Finalmente, se declara que Turquía realiza extremismos innecesarios y que no beneficia a nadie lo que puedan hacer en el Bósforo. En el apartado militar del país, se adelanta el rearme del ejército planeado para finalizar en 2019, acabando los 7 batallones de unidades maniobrables y los 14 batallones de unidades auxiliares, que en caso de necesidad, podrían ser movilizados en 7 días. Taiwán La presidente de la República, Tsai Ing-wen, con apoyo de las Cortes Legislativas y tras haber sido aprobado uno de sus proyectos de ley, anuncia que la nación dejará todas sus reclamaciones territoriales sobre China y Mongolia; en secreto, y dentro del gobierno, se prepara un proceso legal mediante el cual la República de China se transformará en la República de Taiwán. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior, se festeja el reconocimiento del''' gobierno sueco', y se envia una misión diplomática para establecer una '''Embajada en Estocolmo'. Se establecen las primeras compañías taiwanesas en Burkina Faso, inviertiendo USD$40,000,000 a corto plazo en la industria minera y en la de transporte. Se solicitan permisos para la construcción de manufacturas al gobierno del país africano, anunciando la inversión de otros USD$40,000,000 en los próximos 3 años. En casa, se reduce el aparato burocrático para así reducir el gasto público, incentivando cada vez más al sector privado para así reducir los trabajadores que laboran para el Estado. Se realiza el pago de USD$9,500,000 a los Estados Unidos en la cuestión de la deuda (la cual disminuirá a USD$145,000,000). Empresarios cercanos al gobierno están solicitando, dentro de este aspecto, pedir otro préstamo (opción que se ha considerado, pero que no se llevara a la práctica al menos este semestre). México El 10 de Enero, Lopez Obrador dió un discurso en el Zocalo, donde explicó las metas de México para ese año, entre ellas estaba: * El inicio de la construccion de la primera línea de tren bala entre México y Veracruz, como parte del Programa Nacional de Ferrocarriles. * La construccion de 100 hospitales en todo el pais (principalmente en el sur). * La construccion y remodelacion de 200 planteles escolares publicos. * La reduccion del salario de los senadores, diputados y del presidente de la Republica. En Febrero, se inició la construccion del tren bala gracias a la ayuda de inversores privados chinos. En Marzo, Andres Manuel viajó a Colombia para intensificar las relaciones con ese pais, y de Abril a Junio inauguró 25 hospitales y 45 planteles escolares. También durante este primer semestre se iniciaron las investigaciones contra la ex-líder del SNTE, Elba Esther Gordillo, así como también al ex-presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y a su esposa, la ex-candidata presidencial Margarita Zavala, por casos de corrupción, enriquecimiento ilícito y crímenes de lesa humanidad. Con respecto a la caída económica que azota al mundo entero, y en específico de nuestro país, el gobierno busca impulsar la capitalización de los medios de producción de alguna u otra forma y promover por todos los medios de comunicación (y preferiblemente por Internet) qué impuestos son claves para subir en el país. Con respecto a la violencia ocasionada por el narcotráfico, ésta ha descendido considerablemente en comparación con los últimos 12 años, registrando en este semestre, los índices más bajos de homicidios relacionados por el crímen organizado, acumulando un total de 8 muertos en lo que va del semestre. Rusia Comienza el año 2019 siendo uno de los mas difíciles para la Madre Rusia, sin duda. Uno de los sectores de la economía que aún seguían dando beneficios espectaculares, a saber, la explotación petrolifera, está sufriendo los efectos de una pequeña crisis provocada por el desarrollo de energías renovables. La demanda de petroleo para las centrales térmicas ha decrecido un 25% debido a la instalación de placas solares y otros metodos como los aerogeneradores, estos últimos especialmente en Crimea. Quizá los hechos mas graves son''' una serie de salvajes ataques terroristas,' cometidos por viles bandidos cuyo único nexo en común parece ser su islamismo. El Presidente Putin ha hecho un discurso en el funeral de Estado por las treinta victimas del atentado de Omsk, afirmando que "''La lucha contra el terrorismo debe continuar, pues resistimos a Napoleón y sobrevivimos. Soportamos la maquinaria de exterminio de Hitler y le derrotamos. Y podremos igualmente con esta vil y cobarde amenaza terrorista". Así mismo, cabe reseñar un ataque con coche bomba contra la sede de un club de beisbol en Moscú, que posteriores investigaciones revelaron ser la cobertura de una asociación activista homosexual, con quince muertos. También cabe reportar el ataque por parte de ultras islamófobos contra una mezquita en Sebastopol, que se saldó con doce heridos leves y veinte detenidos (los ultras y cinco sospechosos de participar en los atentandos anteriores). Otrosi, un ataque con lanzacohetes contra la sede del Partido Rusia Unida en Perm, con dos muertos y siete heridos, siendo arrestado un veterano de Afganistán de religión islámica. Se anuncia que en el siguiente trimestre habrá elecciones presidenciales, a las que concurrirán los candidatos habituales: Gennadi Ziuganov por el PCFR (comunista), Sergei Mironov por Rusia Justa (socialista), Vladimir Zhirinovski por el Liberal-Democrático (PLDFR, extrema derecha) y se rumorea que Rusia Unida presentará este año como candidata a la Presidencia de la Federación a Natalia Poklonskaia, thumb|Natalia Poklonskaia; fiscal, diputada en la Duma, ¿y primera Presidenta de Rusia? Quién sabe...la famosa fiscal general de Crimea y miembro de Rusia Unida, en lugar de a Vladimir Putin como era habitual. De confirmarse este rumor, supondría el primer intento de una mujer por alcanzar la máxima magistratura de la Federación Rusa. Como cosa extraña, se ha informado de campañas por parte de hackers feministas en las redes sociales contra la nominación de Poklonskaia, con "argumentos" tan "elaborados" como "Esa pu** no es una mujer, es un machista travestido". Salvo estos detalles, se prevé que la campaña estará muy equilibrada, con los comunistas como segunda opción, seguidos por el PLDFR, que aumenta en intención de votos debido a los atentados islamistas y los ataques de los ucranianos, y Rusia Justa como última opción. (ÚLTIMA HORA: Se confirma que el Partido Comunista ha anunciado su intención de "boicotear las elecciones, pues están siendo manipuladas para que no ganemos nosotros. Trucos baratos como presentar a Poklonskaia no engañan ni por un instante al pueblo, que está con nosotros". Los delegados del PCFR no ocuparán sus puestos en las mesas, no habrá candidatos comunistas, y se alienta a los votantes comunistas a "votar en las calles, mostrando su oposición al dictador") En política interna, se inicia la construcción de un Transiberiano de alta velocidad (que estará listo en 2025) y se encargan otros 120 aviones para nuestra fuerza aérea, usando la información obtenida en la campaña contra ISIS para mejorar las especificaciones. Tres divisiones son desplegadas en la zona del Mar Negro, en previsión de posibles ataques turcos o ucranianos. Se refuerzan las''' inversiones en la reconstrucción y saneamiento de Nueva Rusia': 50.000 millones de rublos son asignados a las tareas de reconstrucción y reasentamiento de los rusos de Ucrania que hemos estado evacuando. Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo es darles un lugar donde vivir con dignidad y un trabajo que les permita mantenerse, para lo que se anima a los empresarios a contratarlos a ellos en vez de a inbmigrantes ilegales; a medio plazo, lograr su integración en ambos países. '''Respecto a Grecia', comienzan y se acentúan las inversiones en ampliar los puertos y sanear sus sectores mas dañados por la crisis (no la banca, sino sectores que producen economía real y producen bienes diversos, como los citados de agricultura, manufacturas y turismo), bancos y multinacionales rusas abren oficinas en Grecia, mientras se procede a instalar una base aérea en Rodas para continuar la campaña contra ISIS en pro de la paz en Siria, y una base naval en el Peloponeso, probablemente en Corinto, Megara o Salónica (se está estudiando el mejor lugar). Igualmente se mejoran las relaciones diplomáticas con Grecia, y se destina a parte de los barcos que teníamos por la zona para ir a Siria... a ayudar a los griegos en operaciones de rescate de los inmigrantes que Turquía lanza al Egeo. En cuanto a que Grecia permanezca todavía en la OTAN, al ser preguntado nuestro ministro de exteriores al respecto, Lavrov ha declarado "Esa decisión en la OTAN la deben tomar el Gobierno y el pueblo griegos. Nadie mas que ellos." Sobre Ucrania, se advierte al Gobierno de Kiev que "controle a sus exaltados" o habrá "mayores consecuencias". La evacuación de los novorrusos a los territorios de Nueva Rusia se acelera debido al grave peligro que corren debido a los insistentes ataques ucranianos. La Cruz Roja confirma que estos ataques NO son una invención de la prensa rusa, como acusan ciertas paginas web vinculadas a intereses ucranianos en el extranjero y en particular a la prensa belicista y rusófoba. Se reportan incidentes menores similares en Novorrusia y Rusia contra ucranianos residentes en estas zonas o turistas, provocados por nacionalistas rusos que actuan por su propia cuenta; en Rusia, la policía se esfuerza por mantener el orden y detener los ataques, al contrario de lo que nuestros periodistas informan ocurre en Ucrania, donde la policía no solo no se esfuerza por reprimir la violencia sino que colabora abiertamente con los ultranacionalistas. En cuanto a la misión militar en Siria, se adopta una nueva estrategia; una vez desaparecido el territorio controlado por ISIS, aún nos queda suprimir a sus guerrillas que insisten en no rendirse. Salvajes batallas y escaramuzas, en las que apoyamos al Ejército Árabe Sirio con aviones, tanques y soldados, tienen lugar contra esas partidas de guerrilleros. Si la situación táctica lo requiere, se colabora en la supresión de ISIS con fuerzas del ELS; aunque esto da lugar a cierta tensión, ambas partes (Rusia y ELS) se esfuerzan porque eso no impida la lucha contra el verdadero enemigo. Sobre los kurdos, no se colaborará con ellos de ninguna manera. Son bombardeados varios camiones de armas con matrícula turca que iban a zonas con guerrillas de ISIS. Hablando de Turquía, se muestra aprobación a la política de expulsarles de la OTAN y se advierte a Turquía de que pueden quedarse "peligrosamente solos". Se aprueba un nuevo paquete de sanciones económicas y se prepara un plan de contingencia para ocupar el Bósforo, al tiempo que se manifiesta off the record nuestra intención de apoyar con todo nuestro peso diplomático a Armenia en sus perennes exigencias a Turquía de compensaciones por daños causados en el genocidio armenio. Respecto a la postura de la ONU hacia China, Rusia ha anunciado su intención de abstenerse en la votación de sanciones contra China, debido a que "Por mas que hayan sido unos buenos aliados, no podemos estar de acuerdo con su actual política de tierra quemada en Siria". Hacemos un llamamiento a China a moderarse. Por el momento no se adoptarán mas medidas; en respuesta a preguntas de periodistas sobre si Rusia va a reconocer a Taiwan como "la única China", el Presidente Putin ha declarado que "estamos estudiando todas las opciones, pero sería imprudente informar antes de adoptar una decisión definitiva y meditada". Prensa afín al Gobierno desestima los informes periodísticos sobre la "barbarie china contra los musulmanes", pero se encarga al Servicio de Seguridad Federal investigar la veracidad de dichas afirmaciones. Movilizamos al Distrito Federal de Lejano Oriente y a la Flota del Pacífico en respuesta a "la dialéctica agresiva de Corea del Norte", y llamamos a mantener la calma en la región. Se pide al lider norcoreano que se modere y no eche mas leña al fuego. Secretamente se inician bombardeos contra las instalaciones petroliferas de Arabia Saudita, procurando no dañar mas que las infraestructuras; para ello pintamos nuestros aviones como si fueran chinos. Además de eso, la Armada Federal continúa parando y registrando los barcos sauditas en el Mediterraneo. Se entablan conversaciones con Irán para adoptar medidas punitivas varias contra "la entidad terrorista", refiriéndose a Arabia Saudita. China Reino Unido Las próximas elecciones generales en el Reino Unido tendrán lugar el próximo semestre de 2020. Los sondeos indican un ascenso de partidos nacionalistas y la resurrección de UKIP, además de un ligero aumento de la popularidad del partido laborista. En temas internos no ocurre nada más de relevancia excepto por ataques terroristas. Las fronteras son puestas en alerta máxima hasta 2021 como mínimo y se impide la entrada de cualquier ciudadano musulmán en el país, sea de dónde sea. Con la caída de Estado Islámico, nuestros porta-aviones en la zona son redirigidos a las islas Ryukyu, Japón, donde Estados Unidos posee una base aero-naval. Todo esto debido a las amenazas norcoreanas de hacer estallar una guerra en la península de corea. Se siguen los aumentos en las tasas de reclutamiento de soldados y los últimos eurofighters pedidos llegan a control británico, teniendo 100 de estos aviones. 2019 - Segundo Semestre Taiwán Comienza el proceso electoral 2019-2020, y la actual presidente, Tsai Ing-wen, se presenta como candidata del Partido Democrático Progresista, y Eric Chu es registrado de nueva cuenta como contendiente por el Kuomintang. Varias encuentas preveen el triunfo de la presidenta en los comicios. El presupuesto para el 2020 es aprobado por el Yuan Legislativo, en el que se estipula que el Estado gastará USD$46,000,000 en pensiones y USD$200,000,000 en los suelos de los trabajadores públicos (aproximadamente). En el sector infraestructural, cerca de USD$95,000,000 serán asignados para conservar en buen estado las carreteras, puertos, escuelas y demás centros dependientes del gobierno, mientras USD$150,000,000 son destinados para modernizar nuestros puertos y ciudades, así como para apoyar la investigación científica, tecnológica y militar. Con respecto a la deuda externa, USD$15,000,000 son enviados a los Estados Unidos (aunque solicitamos nuevamente un préstamo, bajo las mismas condiciones, pero esta vez de USD$200,000,000). El gasto corriente asciende a USD$341,000,000, a los que se añaden USD$165,000,000 relacionados a la deuda y la investigación; los egresos suman en total USD$506,000,000, descontando la inversión en el extranjero. Con respecto a Burkina Faso, inyectamos USD$40,000,000 más al país africano, solicitando a su gobierno que utilice los beneficios que les hemos dado en infraestructura que facilite el intercambio de bienes y servicios, así como la cantidad de empleos en su país. Se proyectan beneficios de hasta USD$520,000,000 en el mejor de los casos, aunque estos podrían variar dependiendo de la situación económica mundial y del flujo de divisas en nuestro país. Enviamos una solicitud al gobierno de Suecia, para firmar un tratado de libre comercio que facilite el envío de mercancías de Taiwán a Suecia (y viceversa). Pronunciamos nuestro apoyo a Corea del Sur. México TERROR EN TODO EL PAÍS!! Numerosos actos terroristas sacuden en diferentes puntos del país. Un avión de Aeroméxico que fue secuestrado por terroristas, fue estrellado contra la Base Aérea Militar de Santa Lucía (municipio de Zumpango, Estado de México), causando aproximadamente 120 muertos en el acto. En Nuevo León, una serie de coches bomba fueron detonados en diferentes sitios de la zona metropolitana de Monterrey (principalmente en la zona de Valle Oriente y la zona del Huajuco), matando a 170 personas y dejando heridas a cerca de 1000. En Jalisco, terroristas liberaron gas sarín en las líneas del Tren Ligero de Guadalajara, matando a 26 personas y dejando heridas a cerca de 300. En Acapulco, tres camiones de carga dejaron bajar a sus tripulantes armados (19 personas por cada camión) abriendo fuego contra varias personas, matando a algunas y dejando heridas a otras; los hechos ocurrieron en las principales zonas turísticas de la ciudad (Acapulco Tradicional, Acapulco Dorado y Acapulco Diamante) Ante esta seire de acciones terroristas que azotaron a nuestro país, el presidente Andrés Manuel López Obrador, lanzó un mensaje a la nación condenando enérgicamente los hechos que ocurrieron de forma simultánea: Mexicanas y mexicanos, hoy es un día de luto para todo el país; en este día, enemigos de la paz, de la libertad, y de la justicia, cometieron un acto abierto de guerra contra nuestro país. México ha presenciado muchas guerras, pero en los últimos 100 años, no hemos visto ningún ataque del exterior realizado en suelo mexicano. Los mexicanos hemos conocido muchos ataques, pero nunca antes contra cientos de ciudadanos. Todo esto nos llegó en un solo día, y sin ningún aviso. Los mexicanos se han preguntado en estas horas, en estos minutos, en estos segundos: ¿Quién atacó a nuestro país? Las pruebas que hemos reunido apuntan todas a un ejército terrorista conocido como el Estado Islámico. Ellos son algunos de los asesinos condenados por la comunidad internacional a causa de numerosos ataques terroristas en los territorios de Irak, Siria, Libia, Yemen, Somalia y Sudán. El Estado Islámico es al terror lo que la Mafia del Poder es al crimen. Pero su meta no es hacer dinero, su meta es recrear el mundo e imponer sus creencias radicales sobre la gente en todas partes. Los terroristas practican una forma marginal de extremismo islámico que ha sido rechazada por los eruditos musulmanes y por la vasta mayoría de los clérigos musulmanes; un movimiento marginal que pervierte las enseñanzas pacíficas del Islam. Las directivas de los terroristas les ordenan matar a todos los que cristianos, judíos, así como gentes de otras religiones, y no hacen distinción entre militares y civiles, incluyendo mujeres y niños. El liderazgo del Estado Islámico tiene una gran influencia en Somalia y Sudán, y respalda a los regímenes islamistas en el control de la mayoría de esos países. En Somalia vemos la visión que el Estado Islámico tiene para el mundo. El pueblo de Somalia ha sido tratado brutalmente, muchos están muriendo de hambre y muchos han huido. A las mujeres no se les permite ir a la escuela. Uno puede ser encarcelado por tener un televisor. La religión sólo puede ser practicada como dictan sus dirigentes. Un hombre puede ser encarcelado en Somalia si su barba no es suficientemente larga. México respeta al pueblo de Somalia, pero condenamos al régimen islamista. No sólo reprime a su propio pueblo, sino que es una amenaza para las personas de todas partes por patrocinar y dar abrigo y suministros a los terroristas. Ayudando e instigando el asesinato, el régimen islamista está cometiendo asesinatos y esta noche, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos les hace las siguientes peticiones: Que entreguen a las autoridades mexicanas a los dirigentes del Estado Islámico que se esconden en su país; que liberen a todos los ciudadanos extranjeros, incluso a los ciudadanos mexicanos que tienen encarcelados injustamente; que protejan a los periodistas extranjeros, los diplomáticos y los trabajadores humanitarios que se encuentran en su país; que cierren inmediata y permanentemente todos los campamentos que entrenan a terroristas en Somalia y entreguen a todo terrorista y a toda persona y su estructura de apoyo a las autoridades apropiadas; que den a las autoridades mexicanas el acceso total a los campamentos de los terroristas, para que podamos estar seguros de que no siguen operando. Estas demandas no están abiertas a negociaciones ni discusiones. Los islamistas deben actuar y actuar inmediatamente. Entregarán a los terroristas o compartirán su destino. Muchas gracias, y que dios bendiga a los mexicanos. Un día después de los ataques, el presidente López Obrador, como Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas, activó el Plan de Defensa Nacional I (DN-I), que consiste en la preparación de las fuerzas militares para repeler una agresión extranjera. Este plan nunca había sido activado antes, ya que la última vez que México fue agredido por un ejército extranjero fue en 1914, cuando las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos ocuparon los puertos de Veracruz y Tampico. Al siguiente mes, algunas unidades de las Fuerzas Armadas de México (Ejército, Fuerza Aérea y Marina) fueron estacionadas en países africanos, como Etiopía y Tanzania, y desde estos lugares, emprendieron acciones militares para combatir a los grupos terroristas islamistas que tienen el control total de Somalia. China China se declara oficialmente neutral en el conflicto coreano aunque desde luego el gobierno apoya al norte por lo que se envía una fuerza expedicionaria de "voluntarios" chinos compuesta por 220.000 soldados, 900 tanques y 2.000 aviones a apoyar la invasión del norte. También entregamos ayuda y suministros a los norcoreanos en forma de aviones, tanques, armamento, transportes y alimentos. Por lo demás China se declara libre de la "infección islámica" tras haber hacinado en campos de internamiento del desierto de Gobi a un millón de ellos y tener al resto haciendo trabajos forzados en minas de carbón. Reino Unido Nuestros porta-aviones en las islas Ryukyu se lanzan al mar tras la invasión Norcoreana del Sur. Durante Octubre y Noviembre nuestros aviones lanzan una serie de bombardeos estratégicos sobre las supuestas bases de misiles y centros de enriquecimiento de Uranio en Corea del Norte. Los bombardeos son exclusivamente a centros industriales y no se lanzan ataques contra ciudades. Algunos campos de concentración reciben impactos esporádicos de misiles sobre los puestos de control y se incita los presos a atacar a las fuerzas del orden. Enviamos a nuestros cazas (Pintados con insignias norcoreanas) a interceptar a los bombarderos británicos. (China) Durante los bombardeos nuestros F-21 avistaron tanques que parecían demasiado modernos para ser norcoreanos y por precaución no se les atacó. El estado mayor cree que China puede estar interviniendo de forma indirecta en la guerra. Se desplazan 2 submarinos nucleares a Osaka junto con 2 divisiones británicas, 2 australianas y 1 neozelandesa. En cuanto a otros temas políticos, el Reino Unido empieza a financiar empresas de producción de petróleo en Nigeria y se les proporciona material para hacer la producción más ecológica. Se empieza un proyecto por el cúal todas las plantas nucleares serán clausuradas en un periodo de 5 años, y mientras se construirán molinos eólicos en las cercanías de las Orcadas. Con todo esto el gobierno pierde algo de popularidad, y tras la salida formal del Reino Unido de la Unión Europea ocurre un repunte del nacionalismo escocés e irlandés que, combinado con el ascenso de UKIP puede representar un peligro para la estabilidad interna del país. Chile "esta mañana las fuerzas policiales entraban en la casa de la moneda deteniendo a Guillier por ser uno de los principales implicados del caso de corrupción con más importancia en la historia de chile "el caso alemán" cientos de millones que se declararon para la compra de los efectivos militares procedentes fueron a parar a los bolsillos de la mitad del gabinete de ministros (todos los del PS y el PRSD) y los altos cargos del PS y del PRSD donado que en verdad se pago mucho menis por el material. La denuncia fue hecha por el partido ecologista verde y el partido comunista. El presidente esta mañana ha disuelto el gobierno y se esperan elecciones para el 5 de febrero ." (telenoticias nacional, 1 de noviembre de 2019) La caida de los mercados a principios del año y el inicio de las tensiones en el este asiático hace que chile inicie a decrecer y a subir el paro por la disminución de la inversión a las empresas locales (y que raramente fortalece empresas extranjeras como la rockefeller & co) Con el escándalo del caso "Aleman" hace que el gobierno dimita y se llamé a elecciones, además de ser, según muchos analistas, la muerte del partido socialista y de los radicales socialdemócratas. Inicia la campaña electoral, los favoritos son: Camila Vallejo: gracias a la fama cosechada después de que fuera una de las mejores ministras de educación de la historia de chile (el fracaso escolar ha bajado más de un 10%, el porcentaje de jóvenes que siguen los estudios a nivel superior y universitario subio un 5% y la reforma educativa vallejo y el proyecto PICTIN han sido un exito rotundo) se alzo como la alternativa de la izquierda (dado que nadie le da ya credibilidad al PS). Hacia finales de noviembre creo una coalición nueva para sustituir a "Renovación Progresista", la renovada "Unidad Popular" con como miembros: Movimiento Amplio Social (MAS) Partido Comunista (PCC) Movimiento De Izquierda Revolucionaria (MIR) Partido Igualdad (PI) Partido Ecologista Verde (PER) Revolución Democrática (RD) y Socialismo Revolucionario (SR). Con un discurso muy a la izquierda (pero mucho) promete un cambio, hacer que los obreros tengan de verdad poder eliminando la oligarquía de burgueses metidos en el gobierno que comandan verdaderamente a chile (vamos hacer una revolución en toda regla coordinando abajo y arriba). Esto despierta a gran parte de la clase baja y de todos aquellos incorfomistas con las medidas gubernamentales además de a los izquierdistas de extrema (Anticapis, antifascis, comunistas sindicalistas hasta algun que otro anarquista) Juan Antonio Coloma Álamos : el alza de la extrema izquierda pero no agrada mucho a varios sectores de la población y la solución contra los rojos no se hace esperar, Juan Antonio Coloma Álamos gana las primarias del UDI machacando a Piñeda. Coloma inicia a despertar la vena Nacionalista. En su discurso intenta hacer recordar los años dorados de Chile y como de una mierda pinchada en un palo se convirtió en potencia regional. Propone también la remilitarizacion de chile y protección a las empresas locales ante las garras de las empresas extranjeras que llevaron chile a una situación deplorable. "Convirtamos Chile grande otra vez gracias al nuevo Ducce" uno de los lemas que inicio saliendo de la oposición como una alusión a un nuevo trump fascista y para burlarse de él pero que el UDI supo utilizarlo y darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Este candidato ha hecho renacer el movimiento Pinochetista, teniendo de su lado a aquellos que aún se creen que los rojos son monstruos que vienen a comer a sus hijos y a los sectores con mayor poder adquisitivo como los empresarios, los banqueros (los burgueses vamos) que le tienen más miedo a una chile proteccionista o hasta fascia que a una chile roja y aun teniendo que sacrificar, según algunos, la globalizacion. Estas dos fuerzas hacen que se produzcan varios altercados y que la tensión interna aumente a niveles criticos En otros asuntos: Chile avisa ya que no va a intervenir en corea ni en China Esperamos respuestas... España En vista del conflicto de Corea España se decanta a apoyar totalmente a Corea del Sur y se deja de reconocer oficialmente a Corea del Norte como país soberano, se corta cualquier relación con la dictadura. Se pide una reunión urgente de todos los miembros de la ODMI para coordinar nuestros ataques y hacer una estrategia conjunta, se sugiere Sevilla como sede de la reunión. En relación a nuestra acción militar en la II Guerra de Corea, se envían 20 Eurofighter Typhoon a Japón para proteger la isla de posibles ataques nor-coreanos y 25 a Corea del Sur para proteger las ciudades sur-coreanas y apoyar al ejercito sur-coreano en su avance contra el sur, ademas se inicia una seria de bombardeos a Pionyang y las zonas agrícolas del país, los aviones que bombardean no tienen ningún tipo de identificación, con el objetivo de reducir al mínimo, o incluso destruir, todos los campos agrícolas de este país. Para sembrar distensión entre la población civil después del bombardeo de las zonas agrícolas se lanzan miles de paquetes con pan, leche y cartas en coreano donde se pide a la población a unir fuerzas contra el lider supremo para ello se pide que se sintonice una radio donde se ayudaran a los posibles rebeldes, la radio emitirá mensajes en clave y para que no se pueda interrumpir su señal se emitirá vía satélite. Se manda 1 portaaviones a Busan y otro a Osaka acompañado de 3 submarinos; junto al portaaviones enviado a Busan se envían las primeras 5 unidades de F-110 acompañadas de 3 naves clase Santa María. Para apoyar a las tropas Sur-Coreanas se envía el Regimiento Acorazado «Pavía» y la Brigada «Galicia» VII ademas de provisiones y suministros. El CNI manda espías y 3 aviones espías a Corea del Norte para asegurarse de que no exista ningún apoyo exterior al país. En materia económica el gobierno impulsa la industria astillera española en El Ferrol y duplica el presupuesto de la Armada Española. También potencia la industria armamentística y aeronáutica en Albacete y Sevilla. Se espera que estas medidas impulsen la economía española y hagan crecer la industria en las zonas expuestas anteriormente. Del mismo modo y para seguir creando puestos de trabajo en España, el gobierno crea, de nuevo, el ministerio de Industria y se le inyecta una gran cantidad de dinero, el nuevo ministerio comienza la creación de proyectos para fomentar la industria en todo el país. Se crea en el ministerio de Industria la secretaría para la Dependencia Energética, esta secretaría tiene como objetivo conseguir que para el año 2025 España no dependa de combustible exterior, para ello se impulsan las energías renovables, se crean nuevos campos eólicos, sobre todo en las Comunidades de Castilla y León y Castilla-La Mancha, se inicia la construcción del mayor campo de energía solar fotovoltaica del mundo en el desierto de Tabernas y se impulsan proyectos de energías alternativas, como el de crear la primera central de energía osmótica del mundo, o el de impulsar la energía undimotriz. Para evitar un crecimiento indebido de la deuda se insta a la población a comprar deuda pública. Se compran 30 nuevos Eurofighter Typhoon, 5 nuevos Airbus A400M, 5 Airbus A330 MRT y 5 General Atomics MQ-9 ''Reaper ''(Ya se tienen 4). En materia diplomática, España pide a EE.UU. que deje de enviarle material militar a Marruecos alegando que el venderle material bélico a dicho país puede suponer un aumento del riesgo de invasión. Las relaciones entre Marruecos y España son cada vez más tensas y para evitar un posible ataque se envían diplomáticos a dicho país para intentar solucionar la situación, como precaución s'e envía la totalidad de La Legión a Ceuta y Melilla', se envían 5 drones espías a Marruecos para avisarnos de posibles movimientos de tropas, se inicia una campaña propagandística en la comunidad marroquí residente en España, sobre todo en Ceuta y Melilla,' para insertar un sentimiento de pertenencia a España' y rechazo a Marruecos bajo el pre-texto de que en España se vive mejor, existen libertades y existe democracia, se realiza la misma campaña propagandística en los regulares para evitar posibles deserciones o cambios de bando entre los soldados de etnia marroquí. Se pide a Suecia la cooperación mutua en el desarrollo de energías renovables. Suecia “''Se avecinan tiempos de guerra total, y Suecia, como ha hecho durante toda su historia, los sobrevivirá.” Comienza el segundo semestre de 2019 con buenas y malas noticias; en el Consejo Nórdico, cada vez se ve más favorable la posibilidad de una unión, y es que durante una de las reuniones del Consejo, la secretaria general Britt Bohlin, sueca y escandinavista declarada, aboga por la creación de una Federación Escandinava. Se lee en la reunión el “''Förbundsstaten Norden”, libro escrito por el economista e historiador Gunnar Wetterberg; en dicho libro se explican claramente los procesos de unión que tendrían que vivir los países escandinavos y la situación que se viviría tras la formación de un país unificado; estimándose la producción de todos unidos en 1,6 billones de dólares al año. Finalmente se invita a Estonia, Letonia y Lituania a que formen parte del consejo como miembros totalmente integrados y en un futuro poder formar parte de la Federación Escandinava. También se llama a Irlanda a participar como miembro en el Consejo debido a que ésta ya forma parte del Grupo de combate Nórdico de la Unión Europea. En cuanto a la política internacional, el mundo comienza a tambalearse y se teme una guerra a gran escala entre los países tras ver el ataque de Corea del Norte hacia Corea del Sur. Mostramos nuestra total desaprobación contra las medidas de Kim-Jong Un y llamamos a todos los países del mundo a hacer un bloqueo total al país norcoreano, además de esperar que los Estados Unidos y Japón defiendan a nuestro compañero surcoreano. Se llama a una pequeña fuerza de los Trängregementet (Regimiento de tropas de logística) para ayudar a los surcoreanos y los japoneses. Se acepta la propuesta taiwanesa de libre comercio entre nuestros países y cada vez se hacen menos frecuentes los productos de la República Popular de China sobre nuestro país; esperamos que sea el comienzo de una buena relación económica transcontinental. En otra materia militar internacional, se ve horriblemente mal la ofensiva de Sudán sobre Sudán del Sur, y se llama a una intervención militar de la Unión Africana sobre el país; alegando que el ataque no es democrático ni legal de ninguna manera. Se llama a que la Unión Europea haga también algo en ambos conflictos. En políticas interiores, se decide expulsar a todos los inmigrantes somalís del país como una medida de prevención ante la posibilidad de más atentados por parte de musulmanes en el país, Anna Kinberg Batra, Primera Ministra de Suecia declara que: “''Es una medida preventiva que nos beneficia a todos; salvando indirectamente cientos de vidas suecas.” Ésta medida es aplaudida por los Demócratas de Suecia, pero en cambio, la Alianza Islámica lo ve como un acto de islamofobia por parte del gobierno al ver como más de 40.000 somalís son expulsados del país y devueltos a su nación de origen. Se plantea expulsar más musulmanes con origen en países potencialmente peligrosos. En materias económicas, el país sigue aspirando a llegar al 80% de energías renovables sobre el 20% de combustibles fósiles. El objetivo marcado para 2020 se ve casi imposible, pero en 2022 será un hecho si el avance se sigue dando de la misma manera que en la actualidad. Italia. Desde la '''República', vemos horrorizados como en la Península de Corea inician las agresiones, ya esperadas desde hace años, por parte del terror rojo de Kim Jong-Un. En vista de esto, la República decide que hay que proteger la integridad del sur de la Península Coreana, por lo cual, y atendiendo a la llamada de la ODMI hecha por España, declarando que el gobierno irá de buen grado a la reunión en Sevilla, la República decide que es momento de involucrarse directamente, y de la siguiente manera: Primero, se pedirá a Taiwán, Filipinas, Japón y Estados Unidos poder usar sus astilleros y bases aéreas, a estos últimos refiriéndose a sus bases en el Pacífico. Segundo, el portaaviones Giuseppe Garibaldi se retirará de Libia, dejando en Misurata a los aviones correspondientes, de igual manera, el portaaviones Cavour se retirará de Iraq, dejando los aviones correspondientes es las bases aéreas de Estados Unidos. Tercero, conjunto al Cavour y al Giuseppe Garibaldi, que van cargados con 55 Eurofighters Typhoon (más adelante llegarán otros tipos de aviones más variados), irán 12 fragatas, 2''' destructores, '''2 corvetas, 5''' submarinos y '''8 buques de patrulla, que de momento reposarán en las bases de Estados Unidos en el Pacífico. Cuarto, cuando se tenga acceso a las bases de Japón, desde Osaka, nuestros aviones buscarán coordinarse con los españoles para seguir sus rutas de bombardeo. Quinto, también a las bases pacíficas de los Estados Unidos se enviarán 30.000 hombres, 200 tanques '''y '''cazacarros '''y '''150 '''piezas de artillería, más de lo que '''Italia ha enviado a un mismo conflicto fuera de Oriente Medio '''desde la '''Segunda Guerra Mundial. En otras materias, empezaremos la construcción de Molinos Eólicos en torno a varias zonas del país, más que nada en los Alpes, la Toscana, en torno a Nápoles, Roma, Civitavecchia, Salerno, Tarento, Bari, Lecce, Reggio, Cagliari y por último en el propio Mar Mediterráneo en las costas del sur y las islas italianas. Además de aumentar la explotación del petróleo que sacamos del Mediterráneo También se iniciará un proyecto de construcción de una pequeña represa eléctrica en el Río Piave, precisamente en la zona en la que baja con más velocidad desde los Alpes. Otros proyectos propuestos son la construcción de dos portaaviones más, dicho proyecto será lento, pero seguro, y el envío de la construcción de 4''' fragatas y '''8 submarinos en Kiel, Alemania, retirando los anteriores que ya estaban listos. También se pide permiso a Líbano para enviarles un pequeño apoyo con respecto a su astilla en el costado llamada Hezbollah. Por último, se declara que Italia apoyará indirectamente a la Unión Africana si decide intervenir contra Sudán y/o Somalia, y, a esta última, se le decide retirar la fuerza naval que ayudaba en su lucha contra la piratería. Japón thumb|Abe Shinzo dando un discurso en la Dieta buscando la reforma constitucional y una declaración de Guerra a Corea del Norte. ¡Guerra! Los Norcoreanos han disparado a nuestros barcos en el mar de Japón, por suerte no lograron hundirlos, anuncia el Primer Ministro Shinzo Abe que inmediatamente pide una declaratoria de guerra a la Dieta Imperial. De igual manera se presenta una propuesta de ley para modificar el articulo 9 constitucional: Anterior: ARTÍCULO 9. Aspirando sinceramente a una paz internacional basada en la justicia y el orden, el pueblo japonés renuncia para siempre a la guerra como derecho soberano de la nación y a la amenaza o al uso de la fuerza como medio de solución en disputas internacionales. (2) Con el objeto de llevar a cabo el deseo expresado en el párrafo precedente, no se mantendrán en lo sucesivo fuerzas de tierra, mar o aire como tampoco otro potencial bélico. El derecho de beligerancia del estado no será reconocido. Actual: ARTÍCULO 9. Aspirando sinceramente a una paz internacional basada en la justicia y el orden, el pueblo japonés renuncia para siempre a la guerra como derecho soberano de la nación y a la amenaza o al uso de la fuerza como medio de solución en disputas internacionales. (2) Se reserva el derecho a la legítima defensa en caso de agresión que comprometa la independencia y la integridad del Estado. thumb|Prensa extranjera anunciando el inicio de la guerra en Corea. Su aprobación se da debido a la mayoría absoluta que presenta el Partido Liberal Democrático aunado al sentimiento de sorpresa tras la agresión norcoreana. Con esto además las Fuerzas de Autodefensa comenzarán a tener un estatus jurídico de Fuerzas Armadas, además de que se les renombra a Fuerzas Armadas del Japón (日本武装勢力, Nihon Busō Seiryoku). Además se crea una ley para tomar el control de las comunicaciones en caso de Emergencia para dar información a la población. El servicio militar obligatorio es establecido en caso de guerra y estará enfocado a la defensa nacional. thumb|Abe Shinzo presenciando al ahora Ejército Japonés embarcándose rumbo a Corea. Tras declaraciones negativas de sectores de la prensa en contra de las medidas militares (no el haber declararado la guerra) el primer ministro Abe Shinzo da una declaración a la nación: Prefiero sacrificar mi popularidad a que Japón no pueda permanecer como nación independiente. En cuestiones económicas se mantiene la política establecida en 2012 sin embargo se le hacen cambios para hacer frente a la amenaza norcoreana. Se advierte a China que si agrede a Japón se congelaran los activos financieros hacía esta. Se anuncia además que se promoverá económicamente la imagen de la familia tradicional japonesa con el objetivo de que la población joven tenga mayor cantidad de descendencia. Indonesia El primer semestre del 2019 ha culminado con la finalización de las elecciones presidenciales de Indonesia, el ahora presidente de Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, electo por segunda vez en su carrera por el Partido Demócrata, da su discurso de victoria en la capital de Indonesia, Yakarta. Entre las primeras acciones del nuevo gobierno, destaca la condena a las acciones tomadas por la República Popular Democrática de Corea, lo que ha causado una crisis a nivel mundial. Esto alentó al acercamiento de Indonesia a la Organización de Defensa Mutua Internacional, en pos de la amenaza que podría representar un posible conflicto en la región asiática. Se envían diplomáticos para negociar la integración de Indonesia a la organización. Así también, en el área económica, retomando con el proyecto económico industrial iniciado en el 2010 por el mismo mandatario, se pretende recibir a inversores extranjeros que se hayan retirado de la República Popular de China, en consecuencia de la crisis que afecta a la región. La posible pérdida de China como socio comercial ha afectado al comercio exterior de Indonesia, sin embargo, se espera que las empresas retiradas del mismo país puedan establecerse en territorio Indonesio, impulsando un crecimiento estimado del 20 al 21 por cierto en el PIB de Indonesia. Por otra parte, el malestar laboral representa un gran problema para la economía en crecimiento de Indonesia, lo que ha resultado en huelgas a lo largo del trayecto económico a inicios de la década, lo que ha llevado a debatir frente al Consejo Popular Representativo el aumento de sueldos en algunos puestos de trabajo como lo es en el área minera. También en la nueva reforma económica se incluye una leve reducción de impuestos, debido al desigual nivel de consumo que afecta a muchas regiones de Indonesia, y que ha impulsado a guerrillas y movimientos separatistas de la región. Por otra parte, el uso de Internet como medio de comunicación por varios años ha sido visto como positivo por los gobiernos de Indonesia, sin embargo, la censura masiva dentro del mismo ha afectado la calidad del mismo tanto para turistas como para los ciudadanos del país. Así mismo, se inicia un proyecto para disminuir la censura gubernamental en el Internet de Indonesia, en pos de establecer un mejor servicio y aumentar la libertad de expresión en el país. En el apartado militar, el gobierno indonesio se pone en marcha para combatir a la guerrilla de la isla de Célebes y los movimientos separatistas de Nueva Guinea Occidental. Se organizan unidades especializadas en montaña y jungla para combatir a estas, y son enviadas a los territorios conflictivos para suprimir las células rebeldes. Debido a las campañas de contra-insurgencia llevadas a cabo con anterioridad, se espera que las guerrillas de la isla de Célebes sean disueltas en estimaciones de un semestre a un año. Mientras que por su parte, la mayor operación se llevará a cabo en el área occidental de Nueva Guinea, donde se encuentra el Movimiento Papúa Libre. Se desplegarán unidades anti-insurgentes en el interior de la isla, en las regiones de Mimika, Paniai y Puncak Jaya para combatir las células separatistas de la región. Estados Unidos Elecciones de 2018: (Lo siento, tendré que poner esto mañana. Igual solo tengo que subir los mapas) Sucesos de 2019: ¡Infamia! ¡Infamia grita hoy todo el mundo civilizado, frente al sadismo del régimen de Corea del Norte! ¿Dejará la humanidad que esto suceda? ¿Dejará Estados Unidos que estos violadores de derechos humanos, asesinos, inmundos dictadores se salgan con la suya? ¡JAMÁS! ¡Sin miedo ni duda en un solo momento, nuestros soldados irán al frente de batalla a defender a Corea del Sur, un país aliado! Podrán morir hermanos, padres, amigos, pero JAMÁS morirá nuestra esperanza! ¡Mantendremos la llama de la libertad encendida! ¡Porque somos AMÉRICA! ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES! ¡NADIE NOS VENCERÁ! Discurso del Presidente Interino, Paul Davis Ryan, frente al Congreso. 17 de Noviembre. Finalmente ha sucedido. Después de una interminable pero enérgica sesión en el Capitolio, finalmente el Congreso '''ha aprobado la iniciativa del '''Presidente '''para, de forma oficial, '''entrar en guerra con Corea del Norte (y sus aliados, de ser necesario). '''Los resultados de la votaciónhan sido aplastantes: Ambas ramas han aprobado, de forma '''unánime, '''la petición de la '''Casa Blanca. '''Ambos partidos se han unido de forma total e indiscutible en el asunto. No es poca cosa: Se trata de una nueva '''Guerra de Corea. '''Cualquier otro resultado habría sido casi imposible. Tal y como dijo el precandidato demócrata, el '''Gobernador Andrew Cuomo, ''"Es tiempo de demostrar al mundo el poderío estadounidense. Que estamos despiertos y dispuestos a luchar por nuestros aliados, y más importante, por nuestros ideales". Y la población comparte su opinión, por lo visto en las encuestas. Ahora ha llegado el tiempo de actuar. El día 24 de noviembre, misma fecha en la que '''Japón '''se une a la guerra, el representante de los '''Estados Unidos' en las Naciones Unidas (Michael Novak), 'exige ante el organismo ''"la inmediata declaración de guerra de la ONU a Corea del Norte y la República Popular por sus crímenes contra la paz de las naciones", ''junto con la propuesta de ''"Re-considerar la capacidad de veto que tiene China, en vista de su continuo irrespeto sobre las reglas de la Organización como se ha visto en Siria y en Bagdad". ''En plena sesión pide más una decena de veces al resto de naciones del mundo que ''"Porfavor, no permitan que esta barbarie ocurra. Uníos a los Estados Unidos en esta campaña contra ésta maldita dictadura asesina". Unas horas después, el '''Departamento de Estado '''lanza un ultimátum, que dice, textualmente: "El '''Gobierno de los Estados Unidos anuncia que todos los diplomáticos, políticos, ministros y cualquier otro ciudadano norcoreano con un cargo en la República Democrática de Corea que actualmente se hallen en territorio de los Estados Unidos (o cualquier edificación construida en territorio de los Estados Unidos) serán considerados culpables de atentado contra la nación de no salir antes del 3 de enero de 2020. Esto incluye a los miembros de la embajada, 'los participantes en '''visitas oficiales, '''y aquellos que sean trabajadores en '''sedes de organizaciones internacionales '(Incluyendo las '''Naciones Unidas). Estas mismas medidas se aplicarán para los ciudadanos chinos." Departamento de Estado" Se hace oficial la adhesión de la República Democrática de Corea '''y de la '''República Popular China '''a la lista de '''Países Patrocinadores del Terrorismo, '''y la aplicación inmediata de todas las sanciones planteadas en el 2017 sin ningún tipo de excepción o re-consideración a éstas". Se suspenden todos los programas de colaboración con este país, y se '''congelan los activos de las empresas chinas en Estados Unidos. Al mismo tiempo, son detenidos todos los bienes y equipo pertenecientes a Corea del Norte o China '''en territorio estadounidense. Para evitar las represalias, todo el personal americano en '''China '''es '''inmediatamente evacuado '''junto a todos los objetos del '''Gobierno '''en esa nación. Se insta a las empresas y ciudadanos naturales estadounidenses que hagan lo mismo. Para el 31 de diciembre de 2019, todos los miembros del gobierno y (estimación) el 70-80% de los estadounidenses en '''China '''se han retirado. Se espera que los pocos que aún queden se vayan de ahí en el primer semestre de 2020. (No se hace esto en Corea del Norte puesto que directamente ya no hay en esa nación). '''La evacuación prácticamente no llega a realizarse pues nada más llegan a nuestros oídos las noticias de que el personal estadounidense esta abandonando China clandestinamente son enviadas las fuerzas de seguridad al instante a detenerlos y apresarlos para que den explicaciones de la situación. Todo queda mas claro cuando nos enteramos del congelamiento de nuestros activos en Estados Unidos por lo que Xi Jinping reacciona indignado proclamando en una rueda de prensa que los Estados Unidos de América han actuado en forma sibilina y rastrera en contra de nuestra República por lo que se procede en el acto a expropiar todo el capital tanto estadounidense como de todo miembro de la OTAN en territorio chino lo que incluye empresas y fábricas. Además se emite un decreto de internamiento para todos los extranjeros en China que procedan de países de la OTAN, sean diplomáticos, inmigrantes o incluso turistas, estos serán enviados a campos de internamiento en el desierto de Gobi mientras los diplomáticos estadounidenses son fusilados públicamente acusados del crimen de Atentar contra la paz. Se llama de emergencia a la OTAN. '''En un comunicado de la '''Casa Blanca, '''se pide "de forma enérgica y continua" a todos los países firmantes del Tratado del Atlántico Norte que se unan a la guerra contra la '''República Democrática, '''con todo su poder bélico. También se insta a que tomen las mismas medidas que ha tomado '''Estados Unidos '''contra '''Norcorea y China, '''y que el proceso de la '''re-localización de sus empresas '''adoptado hace un par de años, así como las '''sanciones '''del año pasado, continúe. Se acepta la propuesta de 'España '''sobre la reunión en '''Sevilla. ' En la '''UNAT (United Nations Against Terrorism), '''la '''OEA, '''el '''G8 '''e incluso la '''OCDE '''se hace lo mismo: '''Estados Unidos, '''efectivamente, busca una coalición mundial contra '''Corea del Norte. '''Y, en palabras del mismo presidente, no nos detendremos hasta su rendición. A '''Japón '''especialmente se le ofrece la idea de que se instale un escudo antimisiles para defenderla de una agresión sino-norcoreana, más "se aplicará también a cualquier otra nación de la '''OTAN en caso de que desee garantizar su protección frente a un ataque en estos tiempos tan turbulentos". Por último, en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Paul Ryan '''hace oficial que los movimientos "fuertes" del '''Ejército, '''la '''Armada, '''la '''Fuerza Aérea '''y todas las demás ramas de nuestras '''Fuerzas Armadas '''iniciarán a partir del día 1 de Enero. Mientras tanto, se envían a la '''Tercera y Cuarta Flotas '''al '''Mar de China, '''así como '''cinco escuadrones de infantería, '''uno de tanques y '''180 bombarderos '''para garantizar la defensa de '''Surcorea '''mientras se estabiliza el frente. Estarán en manos del '''Mando Unificado '''de la '''OTAN, que entrará en acción el próximo semestre según se ha acordado tras las últimas conversaciones gubernamentales. Federación Rusa Se anuncia la victoria electoral de nuestra candidata favorita, Natalia Poklonskaya, la cual se convierte oficialmente en la primera mujer Presidenta de Rusia. Naturalmente, casi de inmediato los comunistas y los opositores que dicen ser "los únicos demócratas" han pretendido convocar manifestaciones agresivas en contra, exigiendo su dimisión. Dichas manifestaciones han tenido menos éxito del esperado precisamente debido a la propia agresividad de los convocantes, y el intento de los comunistas de usar el lema "Asaltemos el Kremlin". La Policía y el Servicio de Seguridad Federal han emprendido medidas contra el terrorismo, tanto musulmán como comunista, identificando y deteniendo a los más violentos. Nuestra Presidenta ha hecho un llamamiento a la calma, afirmando que "la oposición se ejerce en la Duma, no con armas en las calles". Se ha arrestado a cinco militantes de Estado Islámico que pretendían atentar contra el Ermitage y como eran antiguos activistas comunistas, se investigan sus posibles conexiones con comunistas locales. En noticias internas, finalmente se ha conseguido hacer operativo el primer prototipo de TSF Terminator, una armadura mecanizada de batalla, capaz de volar y de disparar grandes cantidades de munición y cohetes. Estimamos que se tardará al menos un año en poder prepararla para su fabricación en serie, y tal vez más en implantarla en el ejército, por lo que de momento queda solo como una curiosidad de Alto Secreto. Se confirma igualmente que la economía va algo mejor debido a los ingresos comerciales de Kaliningrado y a la posterior entrega de grano desde Novarrusia, así como un aumento de la confianza. De todos modos, administraremos estos efectos positivos con cautela, sabiendo que hay gente que desconfía. En política exterior, expresamos nuestras condolencias hacia México, pero criticamos su "absurda y carente de todo sentido" guerra contra Somalia "destinada al fracaso". "En estos tiempos lo que se necesita es construir, no destruir." afirma nuestra Presidenta. Como parte de la campaña contra el terrorismo, se anuncia la movilización de las fuerzas armadas, quienes mantendrán la alerta sobre las zonas calientes: Asia Central, feudo del islamismo y sede de nuestro cosmódromo y de importantes minorías rusas. Oriente Medio, donde los islamistas de Daesh siguen siendo armados por Turquía y Arabia Saudita, pese a que por alguna razón a nadie parece importarle lo que haga este último país. Extremo Oriente, ante el temor de que se extienda la Guerra de Corea a nuestro país. *'En Asia Central' se elaboran planes para ocupar la zona de Kazajistán y los "istanes" ante el temor de que las acciones islamistas se extiendan por esa zona. A medio plazo, el plan incluiría incorporarlos a Rusia como sujetos de pleno derecho. Se ofrece a Kazajistán, Turkmenistán, Tayikistán, Uzbekistán y los otros istanes que ahora no recuerdo, ingresar en la Federación. Se elaboran planes militares para proteger a dichos países de la amenaza islamista y de la extensión de los conflictos a la zona. Existe un plan operativo que prevé la ocupación en menos de 36 horas de todos esos países, pero requiere el despliegue de 300.000 hombres, aproximadamente 2.000 tanques y otros tantos aviones de combate. Se estima que podrá ponerse en marcha en menos de dos horas desde el instante en que se de la orden. *'En Oriente Medio' se sigue con la campaña de sanciones económicas contra la entidad terrorista que se hace llamar "Arabia Saudit"a y se extiende hacia Turquía, país este último al que se llama a dejar de armar a Daesh. "Por mucha rabia que tengan ustedes hacia los kurdos, esta no es la solución." Continúan los bombardeos contra las instalaciones petroleras de la entidad terrorista que ocupa ilegalmente la península arábiga, y nuestro SVR estudia la conveniencia de apoyar económicamente a los movimientos opositores al mal llamado "Reino de Arabia Saudita". El principal problema para llevar a cabo este plan es la dificultad a la hora de distinguir entre opositores moderados y terroristas, por lo que no se financiará a nadie hasta que se tenga claro quien lo merece y quien se hace pasar por moderado. *'En Extremo Oriente' se hace un llamamiento a ambas partes a moderarse. "No merece la pena provocar la III Guerra Mundial por Corea" afirma la Presidenta Poklonskaya, tanto ante el embajador chino como ante el americano. Se preparan planes de contingencia para todas las situaciones posible'''s, desde un ataque por la espalda por parte de la OTAN como por parte de China. '''Recordamos a China que meter civiles en campos de concentración es un crimen de guerra, y a Estados Unidos que lo mismo se aplica a su orden, carente de base legal, de expulsar a los chinos de Naciones Unidas. Anotar además que el Ministerio de Exteriores es sede de agitadas negociaciones, pues tanto China como Estados Unidos están tratando de convencer a nuestra poderosa nación de que se implique en un bando o en otro. El contenido de dichas conversaciones no trasciende pese a los esfuerzos de la prensa, lo que ha valido fuertes críticas de la oposición. "Si esta Presidenta nos va a arrastrar a una guerra lo mínimo es saber a cambio de que" perora el principal portavoz de la oposición. Categoría:Dawn of a New World Categoría:Archivos (Dawn of a New World)